I'm Here When You Need Me
by SarahHPfan
Summary: It's year four at Hogwarts. The Triwizard Tournament, a certain Seeker, and plots against Harry's life are trying to tear Sarah Casing away from her boyfriend, Harry Potter. Will their love waver under the pressure, or will both stand strong? T for safety
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was my very first fanfiction. I have tried to tweak it, so maybe it wouldn't be so lame, but I just want to see what everyone else thinks. Please R/R!!! Thanks so much!

Also, as sad as it is, I don't own anything Harry Potter. Not the charaters, not the places, not the spells...nothing.

I'm Here When You Need Me- Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express was moving slowly away from the station. Panicking that she wouldn't have a seat, Sarah Casing started to look frantically through all of the compartments. In every single one, all the seats were taken. She prayed that in this one, the last on the train, there would be somewhere for her to rest. Sarah looked in and saw three people. They were all laughing and talking loudly. Sarah knew who they were, though they had never formally met. To the left of the compartment sat Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. To the right sat Harry Potter.

Mustering up all her courage, Sarah knocked on the compartment door. All three of the occupants, still smiling, looked at her. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Hi, come in," she said politely.

"Thank you. Everywhere else is full," Sarah replied sheepishly.

"No problem," Ron said slightly awe struck.

It was easy to see why both boys were taken aback. Sarah had to be the most beautiful girl either of them had ever seen. She had smooth, tan skin, long, silky dark brown hair, and a smile that could light up the darkest of rooms. Sarah, seeing that the boys were staring at her, thought it would be best if she broke the silence.

"I don't think we have met before. I'm Sarah Casing," she said to the room at large.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Sarah blushed slightly when Harry spoke to her. She had had a slight crush on him since their first year, though didn't figure it out until much later.

"I must confess, I actually know who all of you are. You see, I'm in fourth year as well, but I used to be in Ravenclaw. This past summer, Dumbledore moved me to Gryffindor," Sarah said.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Ron burst.

"Neither did I until Dumbledore called me to his office after the End-of-Term feast. Apparently, the Sorting Hat has been harassing him for three years to have me resorted. Dumbledore didn't think that it was appropriate, but eventually the Hat was bothering him enough that he gave up."

"I have never heard of such a thing. You must be the only one that it has ever happened to," Hermione said knowingly.

"It happened to both my parent when they went here. My mum started off in Hufflepuff, then moved to Gryffindor, while my dad was a Slytherin and moved to Gryffindor as well. It seemed he wasn't 'pure-blooded enough to stay there," Sarah corrected.

"Wow," said Ron.

"That's cool. Now you can hang out with us," Harry said smiling.

"Yes. Now I can," Sarah said smiling back.

After the lunch trolley had come, the group got an unexpected visit. Draco Malfoy showed up, with his usual cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, flanking him on either side. Malfoy had only expected Harry, Ron, and Hermione to be in the compartment, but when his eyes fell upon Sarah, his expression softened considerably.

"The name is Draco Malfoy. Whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?" Malfoy said as he shook Sarah's hand.

"Leave her alone!" Harry said drawing is wand.

Both Crabbe and Goyle took their wands out too. They looked ready to fight.

"It's alright, Harry. Its fine," Sarah said, trying to calm the boys down.

"That's right Potter. It's okay," Malfoy said.

Seeing that the situation was starting to get out of hand, Sarah tried to smooth things over by answering Malfoy's question.

"My name is Sarah Casing."

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Malfoy said with a smirk.

Sarah let go of Malfoy's hand. She always hated it when people smirked; she couldn't explain it, but it just felt rude. She had to admit though, that Draco was really handsome.

"I hope to see you soon, Sarah," Malfoy said.

With a tip of his blond head, he led the other two out of the compartment.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry said, angrily.

"I know. That was only slightly creepy," Ron said.

"I think he likes you, Sarah," said a disbelieving Hermione.

"How do you figure that one?" Ron asked.

"I have never heard him be so polite, or to look that kindly upon anyone before."

Everyone looked at Sarah. She was just as disbelieving as Hermione. She had heard about how mean and cruel Malfoy was, but he seemed nice, at least toward her. Not to mention the fact that he was pretty cute.

"Why were you so nice to him?" Ron asked.

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's okay Hermione. It is just that I was raised to be nice to everyone, even if I don't like them that much. I try to live up to that," Sarah explained.

"That is very admirable," Hermione said.

"Yeah. It's a good quality," Harry said looking at Sarah.

"Thanks, Harry," she said, blushing slightly.

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts went by very quickly. They played Exploding Snap, and Sarah even beat Ron at Wizard's Chess. When the lamps came on in the train, Hermione suggested that they change into their robes, because they were almost to the school.

As they pulled into Hogsmeade Station, Sarah thanked the trio again for letting her sit with them on the train.

"Really, it's no problem. We liked having a new person with us on the ride," Hermione said kindly.

"Even if you did beat me at chess!" said Ron with a grin.

"Yeah. It was really fun," said Harry right before he looked at the floor.

Sarah smiled. She finally had a group of friends. When she was in Ravenclaw, the only friends she had were Cho Chang and Cho's friend, Marietta Edgecomb. Sarah didn't really like them. She thought they were superficial. All they would talk about was clothes, boys, and gossip about other girls. But now, Sarah finally felt like she belonged. She felt like she was meant to be with this group of people.

The horseless carriages took them to the castle, where they piled out and onto the stone steps of Hogwarts. Everyone walked into the Great Hall and sat at their respective House tables.

"Sarah, why don't you sit with us?" Harry said hopefully.

"Alright, that sounds good," replied Sarah.

Once they reached the Gryffindor table, Sarah sat on the side facing all the other House tables. Hermione and Ron sat opposite of her, and Harry, after seeing that Sarah was sitting by herself, sat next to her. There was a lot of loud talking and greeting of old friends. Cho and Marietta looked around, and upon seeing that Sarah was sitting with Harry Potter and his friends at the Gryffindor table, they immediately lowered their heads in deep conversation. Both had mingled looks of surprise, jealousy, and disgust. Sarah saw this and smirked. Then, out of curiosity, Sarah looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was staring at her. Taken slightly aback, she grinned and gave him a small wave. He smiled back and then turned his head to talk to Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain.

"Who are you waving at?" Hermione asked.

"Umm… Draco," Sarah said innocently.

"WHAT?" Harry burst.

"Why the bloody hell would you do that?" Ron roared.

Sarah was wondering that herself. She decided to be honest with them.

"Well, he seems nice…enough," Sarah said in a very small voice.

"Wait 'til you have a few classes with him, or see him in the halls. Your opinion will change," Hermione sniffed.

Just then, Dumbledore stood. Everyone instantly grew silent. He had always had that power, to silence a room without uttering a word.

He said simply, "The Sorting." Then he sat down.

Professor McGonagall walked to the front of the room carrying the Sorting Hat and a stool, closely followed by terrified looking first years. In the back of the crowd, there was a particularly scrawny-looking boy who was soaked from head to toe, wrapped in a shabby mole-skin coat that was ten times bigger than he was. The boy looked over at the Gryffindor table and, upon seeing someone he recognized, mouthed the words 'I fell in to the Black Lake'. He then saw Harry and his mouth gaped open. The boy poked the person who was walking in front of him and said quite loudly, "Oi, Joe! It's Harry Potter!" Both boys and a few others swung their heads in the direction that the wet boy was pointing. Sarah could feel heat radiating off Harry's body. He put his hand in front of his face.

"I hate it when this happens," he said totally embarrassed.

Sarah, trying to shift the focus off Harry, decided to say something.

"Look! It's a kid who actually fell into the Black Lake! How could you possibly fall in if you're sitting?"

This got everyone to look where she had pointed, and all the older students started to laugh. The boy who was all wet turned a violent shade of red, and then he hung his head.

"That wasn't very nice, Sarah," Hermione said, though she was grinning.

"I know, but I hate it when people do that kind of thing to others. It is so rude. And as if Harry wants the whole student body looking at him like he is some exhibit in a freak show. It is totally uncalled for," Sarah said with a defensive tone.

Harry and Ron, along with everyone else around them, had found the room's reaction very amusing, and they smiled at Sarah.

"I thought it was brilliant. And it made me feel a little better anyway," Harry said.

"Sarah, you have to meet my brothers. I think you will like them," said Ron with a grin.

The Sorting went without any other disruptions. Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood again.

"After the feast, I have very important announcements. But for now, tuck in!"

A magnificent feast appeared out of nowhere. Ron licked his lips while rubbing his hands together.

"I have been waiting for this all summer!" he said with longing.

"Honestly Ron, you would think you mother never feeds you the way you pack it in!" Hermione said with slight distaste in her voice. Ron smiled.

They all began to eat. The quartet talked about their holidays, the Quidditch World Cup that had been played that past summer along with the attack that had happened there, and what they thought of various students and faculty. Suddenly, the feast was replaced with desserts. Ron patted his stomach and looked as if he was determining how much pie he could possibly fit into his body before getting sick. Apparently, it wasn't much.

"Ron, why did you eat so much when you know you always feel gross afterwards?" Hermione said with pity in her voice.

"Uuhhh… I don't know. It all looked so good!" Ron said weakly.

Harry and Sarah just smiled. It was obvious to Sarah that this wasn't the first time Ron has done this. All of a sudden, all the food disappeared, leaving sparkling gold plates and silverware. Instinctively, the room at large turned their heads to Dumbledore.

"Well, well, well. To all of our new students, welcome! To our old students, welcome back! Another summer has passed, and here you all are! I am so very pleased." He paused. "Now, to my announcements. Firstly, I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor Moody, formally of the Ministry of Magic. He has kindly agreed to come and fill your minds with a wealth of knowledge about defending yourselves. Professor Moody." Dumbledore then motioned for the man he was talking about to stand. There was a buzz of chatter.

"I thought he was supposed to be mad as a hatter? Why would Dumbledore let him teach?" Ron said confused.

"Who is he?" asked Harry.

"He used to be an Auror for the Ministry. There are lots of Death Eaters in Azkaban because of him," Sarah said.

"Yes. That's why he became so paranoid. I have heard he only drinks from his own hipflask," Hermione whispered.

Professor Dumbledore, seeing that he had lost control of the situation, pointed his wand at his neck, and said "Sonorus," so his voice amplified.

"Silence!"

The whole room hushed immediately.

"Secondly, The Dark Forrest is forbidden. Some of our older students would do well to remember that. No magic in the corridors between classes, as some of the walls are still blackened from stray spells from last year. There is also a long list of items that are banned from the school. To see the list in its entirety, see Mr. Filch. Now, on to my last announcement of the evening. This year, Hogwarts will host a legendary event. This school will not only be your home, but the home of many others, as a select few from two wizarding schools will be staying here. This is because the Triwizard Tournament will be played here, at Hogwarts!"

"The Triwizard Tournament?" asked a puzzled looking Harry.

"It is a competition between three schools. There are three different challenges that each representative must complete in order to win. There is a huge prize for the student with the most points," Sarah said excitedly.

"Representatives?" Harry asked again.

"Only one person can compete from each school," Hermione interjected.

"The two other schools," Dumbledore continued, "will be arriving on Halloween. They are Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from France, and Durmstrang Institute from Northern Europe. I want each and every one of you to welcome them warmly and to show them all the kindness in the world. Just because we will be competing, doesn't mean we can't be hospitable."

"Tell that to Malfoy," Ron said with disgust in his voice.

Only because he was just mentioned, Sarah looked at Malfoy again. There he was staring at her yet again. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to stop or not, but she had to admit that it was nice. She had only dated jerks before, and from what she had seen of his behavior, he seemed pleasant enough. She smiled at him. He smiled wider than he had ever done before. _He has a really cute smile. And just look at those eyes_, thought Sarah. Harry followed her gaze. Seeing who Sarah was looking at, Harry's face tensed up. Malfoy saw Harry look at him, and gave him a teasing grin. Sarah looked at Harry.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you like Malfoy?"

"What?"

"I asked you if you like Malfoy," Harry said flatly.

"I just met him today. I mean, I don't know him," said Sarah.

"Oh. I just thought you might like him," Harry said with slight relief in his voice.

Hermione, who had actually been paying attention to Dumbledore during this last exchange, got up. Apparently, his Start-of-Term speech was over.

"Come on, guys," she said.

Glad of the excuse not to talk about her feelings toward Malfoy, Sarah got up. Harry and Ron quickly followed. Walking to the common room, Sarah felt awkward. She could admit, if only to herself, that she had a crush on Harry. She had figured it out last year when, at a Quidditch match, Harry was attacked by dementors. She felt her heart had stopped beating when it looked like he was going to fall to his death, being saved just in time by Dumbledore. Now, Sarah thought that she might have a small crush on Draco too. But from what everyone was telling her of him, she shouldn't be feeling this way.

Looking for a way to avoid her own thoughts, she decided to bring up the Triwizard Tournament.

"Didn't I read somewhere that Viktor Krum, the Seeker for Bulgaria, was still in school at Durmstrang?" she said.

"That's right! I wonder if he will be coming to Hogwarts," Ron said.

"That would be totally sweet. I love Quidditch!" Sarah exclaimed.

"No way! How come you weren't on the Ravenclaw team then?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Because Roger Davies didn't think that dating the new Chaser would improve his reputation," Sarah said simply.

"You were dating Davies?" Hermione burst with mingled shock and amusement.

"Yeah. He thought that if it weren't for him, I could never get on the team. So, I broke up with him."

"What a bloody prat!" shouted Ron.

"You know what is kind of funny though?" Sarah said.

"What?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

"After I broke up with him, he recruited another girl to be Chaser, and after tryouts, he started dating her," Sarah said with a little bitterness in her voice.

"What a git," Harry said.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Here When You Need Me- Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, spells, places, etc...Sorry. I just don't.

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed my first chapter! It is because of you (you know who you are ; ) ! ) that I am updating this story tonight. Thanks! I hope you all like it!

The next day, schedules were passed out. Professor McGonagall came sweeping up the aisle, giving each Gryffindor student their class schedule for the new term. This turned out to be sort of good news for Sarah, but horrible for Harry, Ron and Hermione. As it turned out, almost all their classes were with the Slytherins.

"Rubbish. That's what this is, utter rubbish!" Ron said.

"Ron, it might not be that bad," Sarah said soothingly.

"Maybe for you; you have Malfoy wrapped around your finger," said Harry with distaste in his voice.

"Harry! How could you say such a thing!" Hermione scolded.

"Well, it's true. Look at him! He's over there gawking at her! It's pathetic!"

All of them turned to look at the Slytherin table. Sure enough, there was Malfoy, sitting by himself staring at Sarah again. When he realized that the others were looking at him, he quickly turned his gaze to his porridge in front of him.

"Well, I think it is sort of cute. I've never seen him this way. He's acting kind of vulnerable," Hermione sighed.

"You know we could use that to our advantage. If you became his friend, maybe you could make him stop bothering us. Its always worth a shot," Ron said to Sarah.

Hermione looked shocked. "I can not believe you actually said that. Using Sarah as a shield to protect yourself from him. It's disgusting, it's foul, it's—,"

"I'll do it," Sarah interrupted.

She had been silent the whole conversation. What Ron had said made sense. If she did what he had suggested, maybe she would see this terrible side of Draco that they had been telling her about. Then she could decide how she felt about him. After all, the three of them were her friends first; she felt like she should help them out.

"Seriously? You would do that?" Harry asked disbelieving.

Sarah explained her logic, omitting the part about her feelings, and the rest of the group agreed. Sarah made up her mind. Looking at her schedule, she said, "I will see you guys in Charms. I'm off to make a new friend." With that, she picked up her belongings and headed over to the Slytherin table. People were making faces at her, but she didn't care. Malfoy had seen her get up, and with his eyes, followed her until she was standing next to him.

"Hi, Malfoy," she said.

"Hi. Here, sit down."

Malfoy moved his books from the seat next to him and put them in front of him on the table. Sarah sat next to him, ignoring the angry looks that she was attracting from the Slytherins.

"Please, call me Draco," he said quietly. Apparently he didn't want anyone to hear him ask Sarah to call him by his first name.

"Okay, Draco it is. I see we have Charms together. Do you want to walk with me to class?" Sarah said sweetly.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah could see Pansy Parkinson look at her with pure malice. It was a well known fact that Pansy thought Malfoy and she were a couple.

"Sure. After you," Malfoy said politely.

This was a spectacle to behold. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor walking to class together. It wasn't just any Slytherin either. Draco Malfoy, even though he was only fourteen, was well known as the Slytherin Prince. It was this, and also the fact that his father was very rich, that kept anyone from saying anything. As they were walking out of the Great Hall, Sarah turned to look at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It appeared that all three of them were in shock. Sarah smiled wide and waved at them, then turning her head, followed Malfoy.

"So, um… would you sit with me in class?" Malfoy asked Sarah, looking at the floor.

"Sure. I'd like that," Sarah said, trying to hide her enthusiasm.

Malfoy turned his gaze to Sarah. She looked at him, too. He smiled at her. She felt her heart skip a beat. She _really_ liked his smile. On the way to Charms, they didn't talk much. It seemed to Sarah that he was finding it hard to talk to her. She tried to make conversation by talking about the Tournament.

"Are you going to try to make Hogwarts Champion?"

"I don't know. Are you?" asked Malfoy.

"Yeah, I am. I think it would be kind of cool," Sarah said.

With this new topic, conversation came easier to Malfoy.

"I just want to see who comes from the other schools. You know, I was supposed to go to Durmstrang, but my mother didn't want me to be so far away. I was mad at her for a while, but now I'm glad."

"Oh, really? Why is that?"

"Because if I had gone there, I never would have met you."

Sarah stopped walking. She was totally stunned. She had only known him for a day. Now he was saying he was glad he met her. Sarah wasn't only stunned; she was actually kind of pleased. She grinned. Malfoy seemed to think he had said too much, but seeing her grin, made him smile also. He smiled even more when Sarah told him she was glad to have met him too.

They started walking again. When they reached the Charms room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already sitting at a table in the corner. They saw Sarah and Malfoy walk in together, and they weren't the only ones to notice. All the Slytherins were giving Sarah nasty looks, and the Gryffindors were looking appalled at the whole situation. Hermione was beckoning Sarah to sit with them, and Pansy gave Malfoy a pleading look to sit by her. Remembering that they were sitting together, Sarah moved instead to a vacant table in the center of the room, while Malfoy followed her.

"I don't think people like us sitting together," Sarah whispered to Malfoy.

"No, they don't. But I don't care. If all I did was try to please everyone I'm friends with, I would have died of exhaustion years ago. I'm used to doing what I want, so they will just have to learn how to deal with it," Malfoy replied.

Sarah thought that this was a very mature thing for him to say. Not only that, but she totally agreed with him. All through out the class, people would turn around to look at them. Sarah found it distracting, but Malfoy seemed to be enjoying it; it was like he loved attention of any kind, and this was a real treat for him.

When the class was over, Malfoy asked Sarah if she would sit with him in Transfiguration after their free periods. She accepted, and they parted ways. Sarah walked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and waited for them to pack up their books. Hermione had a smirk on her face, while both boys looked a little tense.

"What's the matter you two?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing," Ron said simply. Harry didn't say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Here When You Need Me- Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or his friends, or his enemies...I don't even own his owl. I give all credit to J. K. Rowling, who has my complete respect. Without her, my life would be pretty boring.

A/N: Here is chapter 3! Thanks to all of you who have read my other stories and previous chapters of this story! You all are spectacualr! Review PLEASE!!!

* * *

As they went through the day, things between Sarah and the boys didn't improve much. However, she was getting along splendidly with Malfoy. They had sat by each other in Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and lunch. Harry didn't seem to like the situation at all.

"What is she playing at? Why won't she sit with us?"

"Yeah. This is ridiculous. She is spending all her time with him," Ron said.

"How quickly you two forget. This whole thing was your idea. She would probably be here with us if you hadn't suggested that plan of yours. But, if you hadn't noticed, he hasn't said one snide thing to any of us all day. And anyway, I know he is absolutely horrible to most people, but he seems to really fancy Sarah."

When Hermione was finished, both Ron and Harry seemed to think about it. It was true that Malfoy hadn't said anything mean to them, and it didn't look like he was hurting Sarah. Maybe Hermione was right and Malfoy did have a crush on her.

That night, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sarah were sitting in the common room, finishing up their Transfiguration homework. The whole time they were working, Sarah had a distant look on her face. Harry noticed this and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking," she said in a faint voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for your concern. I appreciate it."

"No problem," Harry said, turning slightly pink.

What Sarah hadn't said was that she was thinking about Malfoy. It was really nice to get to know him today. _I think I know more about him than anyone else_, she thought. He had told her about his father being gone a lot with work, about how much his mother was worried about him, and about his plans for after Hogwarts. He wanted to be Minister of Magic. Sarah had made up her mind. She had a crush on Draco Malfoy.

The week went by in a blur of ruined parchment and broken quills. There were many more assignments and essays than the fourth years had ever expected. This had made it difficult for Sarah and Malfoy to see each other out of class, but not for a lack of trying. They had dinners together, sitting in an empty place at the Hufflepuff table (neither of their own Houses wanted them sitting together). Then, during classes, they would sit together, close to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. This was so that she wouldn't have to put up with Pansy Parkinson hissing rude remarks to Sarah under her breath, and also because Harry wanted to make sure that Malfoy wasn't up to something. For all of his suspicions, Harry could only tell that Malfoy really did seem to like her. Malfoy acted like a totally different person around Sarah. He was polite, kind, and even sensitive. The whole thing made Harry sick.

* * *

On a Friday at the end of October, Sarah walked into the common room and saw that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting by themselves, doing some of their school work. They didn't notice her come in, so she decided to sneak up on them when all of a sudden, Harry slammed his quill down.

"I can't take it anymore," he burst angrily.

"What can't you take?" Hermione asked, not looking up from her parchment.

"Sarah and Malfoy. They have been going out for a whole month. I just don't get it!"

"You should have asked her yourself then," Hermione replied, setting her quill on top of her newly completed essay. She continued.

"I know you like her. It was obvious from the time she sat with us on the train. You have liked her ever since that first day you met. And you haven't exactly been hiding it either. Whenever she walks into the same room as you, you can't stop looking at her. Whenever she isn't around she is the only think you will talk about."

Harry and Ron were at a loss for words. They both looked shocked. Just then, there was a noise coming from the portrait hole; a sharp intake of breath. Right after, the portrait to the common room slammed closed.

"Was someone listening to that?" Ron said getting up.

He hurried over to the portrait hole and opened it. There, walking quickly away, was Sarah. She had heard what Hermione had said, but couldn't believe it. If what she was saying was true, then Harry did have feelings for her. She couldn't take it. She had to see the one person who could make her feel better, even if she couldn't outright tell him what was going on. Draco.

It was true that Sarah and he had been officially going out for the past month, and the news angered many of the students. The Gryffindors thought that he was way beneath her and, well, he was Malfoy. The Slytherins considered her a blood traitor for hanging around Hermione and the others. The other Houses didn't feel as strongly about it, however, a Gryffindor was dating a Slytherin, so there was defiantly something wrong with it. It didn't help that many of the boys in all Houses wished they were in Malfoy's place, including Harry.

Nothing more than snogging and holding hands had gone on, but it wasn't for lack of trying on Malfoy's part. Every opportunity he had, he would try to get Sarah to go further. She never felt comfortable with it, and when she would refuse him, he would fly off the handle. This upset Sarah, making her feel like she would have to give in eventually, or risk losing him. This is what angered Harry the most. He would never treat Sarah like that. She deserved better.

Sarah had just left Malfoy at the Great Hall, so she went there first to go and find him. She only found Crabbe and Goyle there still stuffing their faces, and walked up to them.

"Have either of you seen Draco?"

Goyle swallowed before answering, "No. Thought he was with you."

"Alright. I'll see you two later," Sarah said, giving them a small wave.

'If he wasn't with them, then where is he?' Sarah asked herself. She began to walk down toward the dungeons. Maybe she would be able to catch him before he got to the Slytherin common room. She didn't even have to walk ten feet, when she heard muffled voices coming from one of the classrooms. She thought she recognized one of them, so, against her better moral judgment, she put her ear to the keyhole and listened.

"… You know I don't really like her. I'm just dating her to piss off Pot Head, Weasel-bee, and the Mudblood. She's cute and all, but you're much more beautiful," a male voice said.

"Oh, thank you Draco. I didn't think that you noticed me," said a female voice, feigning modesty.

"I noticed. I saw it the first time I met you. Ever since then, I have wanted to be with you," Malfoy said. The two then proceeded to snog.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Here When You Need Me- Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is actually owned my J. K. Rowling...as difficult as it is to believe...

A/N: I wasn't going to post this tonight, but after I read the review from the third chapter, I decided that I would.

* * *

Sarah had heard enough. Anger was pulsating through her veins. Every fiber of her being wanted to hurt Malfoy, not only for cheating on her, but insulting her friends. She drew her wand, and with a swiftness even she was amazed at, threw open the door. There was Malfoy, leaning up against a wall with Pansy Parkinson pinned between him and the wall, both looking stunned. Sarah had a look of pure loathing on her face, and her non-wand hand clenched into a tight fist.

"I should have listened to my friends. They warned me about you, saying that you were a complete and utter bastard. But you were nice to me, and made me feel like I was special. They were right. You are an asshole. This whole time, I bet you wanted nothing but to get in my pants!"

Sarah was getting so enraged, that sparks were starting to emit from her wand, singeing the carpeted floor. Malfoy saw this. He was actually looking sort of scared. He didn't have his wand out, nor did he even have Crabbe or Goyle there to protect him. Pansy looked shocked, and like she wanted very much to run away. Pansy's wand was in her school bag at her feet, so not even she could protect him. Sarah slowly pointed her wand at Malfoy's heart.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Malfoy didn't say anything. He simply looked from her wand to her and back again.

"What a bastard," Sarah scoffed.

Malfoy looked like she had slapped him. Sarah never talked to anyone like this. Malfoy knew that he had crossed a line. No matter how tough he seemed to be with his friends around, he couldn't help but be panicky when someone was this angry at him, especially without his wand.

"We are so over. Don't bother trying to convince me otherwise. If you come near me again, I promise you that I'll tell everyone why I called you 'Baby'," said Sarah.

To Malfoy, this was the ultimate threat. No one, not even Pansy knew why Malfoy was called 'baby'. He had absolutely sobbed when she had said yes when he asked her to be his girlfriend, saying that she was too good for him, and that he didn't deserve her. Sarah had wiped his tears away, and said "Oh! Don't cry, baby." He then stopped, and looked like he defied her to laugh at him. She only smiled and said, "I like when a guy isn't afraid to show his emotions."

"You wouldn't," he said with anger lacing his voice.

"Try me," she said just as pissed as him.

Sarah turned to leave. On her way out of the room, she heard Pansy say to Malfoy "What a bitch". This didn't faze her though. It actually made her feel better. But the vindictive pleasure she felt evaporated quickly. Now who was she supposed to talk to? The only one she could think of was Hermione.

Hermione had been the only one that Sarah would or could talk to about Malfoy. Harry and Ron didn't want to hear any of it. When Sarah would talk about Malfoy and get mushy about him, Hermione would call it "the softer side of Draco". Not only did she know about Malfoy, she would be able to straighten the whole Harry thing out, too. So, Sarah resolved to talk to Hermione.

* * *

On her way back to the common room, Sarah felt a soft rush of air go past her. Wondering what it was, she looked around. There weren't any windows; she was in the dungeons, after all. Chalking it up to a figment of her imagination, Sarah continued walking. She soon reached the portrait hole, for the second time that night, and gave the password. She didn't want to walk in on another conversation, so she purposely stomped through, thus making her presence known. She could hear the three friends talking in hushed tones. Once out in the open, she saw them sitting at the same table as before, except Harry was in the wrong seat. He also looked flushed and was out of breath. Sarah eyed him suspiciously.

"Did you just run a marathon or something?"

He looked at her innocently.

"Nope, just ran to my dorm for my Potions book. Long essay; you know how it is."

Sarah didn't for one second believe this explanation, but played along.

"Yeah. Snape can be a git when he wants to be, which, most of the time, he does," she said.

Harry smiled at her. Ron and Hermione were determinedly not looking at each other. Sarah had a feeling that that had something to do with Harry's being winded. The quartet sat in silence for a while. Hermione picked the first thing that came to her mind to talk about.

"So, how is Malfoy?"

Sarah sniffed and looked disgruntled.

"Why should I care? We aren't dating anymore."

Ron and Hermione looked relieved. Harry, however, looked as if he knew this was coming. Sarah started to put two and two together.

"Harry, did you follow me to the dungeons?" she asked, knowing she was right.

Harry hung his head slightly. "Yeah, I did. I followed you with my Invisibility Cloak. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I just wish you hadn't. You didn't exactly see me at my best," she said with a slight smile.

"No, I thought you were brilliant," Harry said proudly.

Sarah glanced at him and smiled wider. Ron and Hermione looked at the pair in bewilderment. They still didn't know what happened. So to alleviate their confusion, Sarah told them the whole sordid story, with Harry's help. This led to the three of them asking why Malfoy was called 'Baby'.

"I told him that if he came near me, I would tell everyone. He hasn't done anything yet, so I will stick to my word. Like I said, no matter what I think of someone, I will always try to be civil. That is just who I am."

The three of them looked like a special treat had been snatched away. Having gotten little of their work done, Hermione conceded defeat. She packed her things away, stood up and started to walk to the dormitories. Ron and Sarah followed suit, with Harry trailing behind. He looked very happy about something.

"Christmas come early?" Sarah asked, knowing what bought this change in attitude, but liking it all the same.

"Something like that," he said looking her in the eye.

This made Sarah blush slightly. Looking into his emerald eyes always made her feel good. She didn't know why, it was just a comfort to see such kindness and caring in the eyes of someone so haunted by his past. Like, if a person who had come out of everything he had, and still be compassionate and brave, then there must still be good in the world.

Harry caught her staring, and smiled. She came out of her thoughts, and smiled back. Then he did something Sarah had been hoping for, for over a year.

A/N: Short, I know. I needed a good spot to end it though. Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Here When You Need Me- Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That should be blatantly obvious.

A/N: I hope that this one goes over better than my last chapter did...

* * *

Harry caught her staring, and smiled. She came out of her thoughts, and smiled back. Then he did something Sarah had been hoping for, for over a year.

"Do you want to come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really," he said.

"I would love to, Harry," Sarah said sweetly.

"Good. I will meet you here, tomorrow morning, then,"

"Absolutely."

Sarah then walked to her dorm feeling like she was floating on air. Hermione looked thrilled. Ron looked pleased, albeit a bit jealous.

Sarah walked up to the girls' dormitory with Hermione at her heels. She knew that Hermione would want to talk about Harry, her nasty breakup, and why Ron was looking jealous. This would be one of those times that they stayed up late into the night giggling like first years.

"Why do you think Ron looked jealous? I didn't think he liked anyone," Hermione said, confused.

"I don't think so. I actually think he likes you Herm," Sarah sniggered.

Hermione turned a violent shade of red, with a disbelieving look on her face.

"How can you tell?"

"Well, I've noticed that what you described Harry doing around me, Ron does to you. It is really cute. He blushes at the mere sight of you. When he stares at you for a while, then he shakes his head, like he is trying to get you out of his mind, but can't. When he would see me and Malfoy kiss or hold hands, I think he was looking disgruntled because he wanted to do the same with you. I have also noticed that you seem to fancy him also."

If it were possible, Hermione got even redder.

"Well, if you must know, I do. Please don't say anything," she pleaded.

"I won't, but it will be difficult for you two when Harry and I want to be alone. What will you do?" Sarah asked in mock puzzlement.

Hermione threw a pillow at her. Sarah blocked it with a Shield Charm. After a small pillow fight, the girls decided to go to bed. Sarah dreamed of Harry and her first date with him.

The next day, Sarah got up relatively early and took a shower. She took extra care getting ready. She picked out a V-neck, light pink cashmere sweater with a white dress shirt underneath, boot-cut dark wash jeans, and pointy-toed black high heels. She put on diamond earrings that her parents gave her for Christmas that past year, and a tennis bracelet she inherited from her grandmother. She magically straightened her hair so that it was totally smooth and frizz free. Sarah also magically put her makeup on; she had never been good at applying it herself. After spraying on her favorite perfume she had bought at a muggle shop, she then walked to the common room.

There were lots of people in the common room waiting to go to town. When Sarah walked in, all eyes were on her; girls with jealousy and boys with longing. Then, looking up with everyone else, Harry managed to mouth "wow," and got up off the couch to meet her at the stairs.

"You look amazing," he said, still in admiration. Sarah blushed.

"Thank you, Harry. You look handsome," she said looking at him.

It was now Harry's turn to blush. "Thanks."

"Why don't we go to breakfast? It is starting to get uncomfortable in here," Sarah said looking around.

Indeed the room began to tense. Some of the many couples that were in the room were starting to argue. Some of the boys had been staring at Sarah, and their girlfriends weren't taking too kindly to it. Harry offered her his arm, and she accepted it. Together they walked out of the common room to the Great Hall.

Once there, Sarah got even more stares, but she could feel one pair of eyes in particular. Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy looked at her with desire, which he quickly masked as hatred when Sarah turned to look at him. He had to admit to himself that he had screwed up. If he could control his urges, Sarah would be by his side, not Harry's. He resolved to try and get her back. Sarah looked at him with pure loathing that said exactly what her feelings toward him were. Sarah then sat next to Harry and faced him instead.

"I'm really glad you asked me out for today, Harry."

"Me too. I have been wanting to for a long time, actually."

They then quickly ate and went to the Entrance Hall, waiting to be cleared by Filch. Once outside, conversation was easy. They talked of what else, but Quidditch. That topic got them to town. Knowing that most girls liked to go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, he headed in that direction. Sarah stopped him though.

"Where are you going?" she asked intrigued.

"Madam Puddifoot's," he said with slight displeasure.

"Why? Don't you want to go to Zonko's Joke Shop?" she asked.

Harry looked stunned. "Sure I do, but I thought you would have wanted to go to Madam Puddifoot's."

"Ugh. I hate that place. It's full of sappy couples ogling at each other, making kissy noises, and trying to out do everyone else at snogging. It is so gross, and it makes me feel uncomfortable. Plus, its way too overpriced."

At this point, Harry had a huge smile on his face, and was to the point of bursting with suppressed laughter.

"If you hate the place, how come you know so much about it?"

"Davies dragged me there about ten times," she said with a slight grin on her face.

"Why didn't you tell him that you hated it?"

"I did. That's why he dragged me," Sarah laughed at the memory.

Harry actually was laughing at this point. "That's horrible!"

"I know. So, Zonko's then?"

"Of course," Harry said smiling at her.

Sarah took Harry's hand in hers, weaving her fingers with his. This took Harry by surprise at first, and then he was entirely pleased. They walked to the shop, occasionally stopping to look at window displays. When they got to Zonko's, they saw that Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordon were already inside. Harry stopped before they entered, and asked her if it would be okay if she meets some of his friends. She had heard of the three of them, and desperately wanted to meet them. Harry smiled and led her to them.

"Guys, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Fred, George, and Lee."

"Hi, nice to meet you all," Sarah said as she stuck out her hand.

Ignoring her hand, Fred hugged her. This was a shock to Sarah. She would have figured that they would hate her just for dating Malfoy. On the contrary, it looked to her as if he thought she were the coolest person he had ever met.

"I just want to say that I heard about what happened last night, and I think you were incredible. George and Lee think so too," he said indicating the others.

They were both nodding and smiling.

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm just ashamed to say that I hadn't seen it in him sooner. I mean, I spent a whole month with that bloody jackass!"

The four guys laughed, but all the third years that were around them, because of her choice of words, looked like she had hit their mothers.

Harry and Sarah spent the afternoon looking in various shops, occasionally going in to purchase. They held hands the whole time, and Sarah felt like she was in a blissful dream. But, like dreams, their fairytale had to come to an end.

"Sarah, you're looking particularly delicious today," someone sneered.

Harry and Sarah both turned around angrily, to come face to face with Malfoy and his pack of bodyguards. Harry gripped Sarah's hand tighter as he pulled her behind him. With his other hand, he took out his wand from his pocket. Malfoy only snickered.

"Always the protector, aren't we Potter?"

"Unlike you, who needs to be protected," Sarah cut in, stepping out from behind Harry, also taking out her wand.

Harry looked at her silently telling her he would handle it, but she shook her head, telling him this was her problem to deal with.

"Kitty's got claws. How about you show me some of your other hidden talents?"

"You've seen all you are going to of me, Malfoy. And you seem to have forgotten my little promise, haven't you?" Sarah said with a simper.

Malfoy looked a little panicky. He _had_ forgotten, and by the look of him, he couldn't quite come up with a fast enough explanation to cover. Sarah could tell by the look in his eyes. It was pleading. Sarah didn't want to relinquish this juicy piece of information too soon; after all, it had only been half a day, so she decided not to say it.

"You're lucky that I'm in good mood Malfoy, because you just used your only get-out-of-jail-free card. You can bet the next time you talk to me or any of my friends, I won't be so nice. Come on Harry," she said grabbing his hand again and pulled him away from the Slytherins, who all looked dumbfounded at their leader's lack of action.

"Whatever you're holding over him must be really embarrassing, because he didn't say a word," said an astonished Harry.

"Girl power," Sarah said, a little bitterness creeping in her voice. "Three Broomsticks, then?"

"I'd go anywhere with you," Harry said stopping in the middle of the street, pulling her to him.

_Oh my gosh, is he doing what I think he is?_ Sarah thought, softening her expression.

"You're wonderful," Harry said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sarah put her arms around his neck, looking into his beautiful eyes.

"So are you, Harry," she said.

Harry slid his hands up her back, finally placing them on her face, brushing back loose strands of hair. He placed his hands on her cheeks, pulling her toward him as he leaned down, lightly touching his lips to hers. Sarah returned the kiss, deepening it.

"Oi, get a room," came Ron's voice.

The couple pulled away from each other, rather reluctantly. Ron, Hermione, the twins, Ginny, and Lee were walking toward them, all with smirks on their faces. Harry and Sarah glanced at each other, blushing slightly.

"We were going to the Three Broomsticks. Would you two like to join us?" Hermione asked.

"We were just heading over there ourselves," Harry said rather sheepishly.

"That's what it looked like to us," Fred grinned.

The rest of the afternoon went without incident, and Harry and Sarah got even closer. For some reason, this just felt right to her, like they were meant to be together.

_Nothing, not even Malfoy, is going to ruin this for me,_ Sarah said to herself.

Harry saw that Sarah was daydreaming. He kissed her, bringing her out of her thoughts. She smiled, and he returned it. All of a sudden, he got up.

"I will be right back. Stay here. I will only be a few minutes," he said to her. Then he left.

"Where is he going?" Ginny asked, only to have her question answered with a confused look from Sarah.

"I have no idea. He said to stay here, and that he would be back in a few minutes."

"He probably went to the toilet," Ron said simply.

Hermione didn't think that that was proper table etiquette, so she playfully hit him on the arm. Ron said "Ow," then grinned to himself for reasons unknown to the others. Minutes later, Harry retuned with a small gift bag. Sarah looked at him curiously.

"What's in the bag?"

"You'll have to wait and see," teased Harry.

"Look at Mr. Secrecy over there," said Lee, with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Here When You Need Me- Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As difficult as it might seem, I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does, but I can see why you might assume that...(not really...J. K. R. is soooo much better than me...)

A/N: If you could, please, please, PLEASE review. I would really like to hear what everyone thinks. Anyway, here it is!

* * *

Later, the group slowly made their way to the castle, ready for dinner. Harry walked with his arm protectively around Sarah's waist. She had her arm around his, feeling completely safe there with him. They got up to the stone steps, and the group broke up into three smaller groups. The twins and Lee went to the Gryffindor table, spotting other friends of theirs. Ginny went in search of Dean Thomas, with whom she was having an on-again-off-again relationship. Harry, Sarah, Ron, and Hermione walked to the table also, going to an empty section. Harry and Sarah purposely sat with their backs to the other House tables, so they could avoid Malfoy's cold stare. Ron and Hermione sat across from them.

"Oh, I'm starving," Ron said with longing plastered on his face.

"Just remember to not over-do it, like at the Start-of-Term feast. I don't want to have to guide you to a toilet," Hermione said with a slight grin. Ron looked at her with an expression somewhere between guilt and playfulness.

"Hey, guys. Did you see the notice on the board? It said that there is a feast tomorrow, and that we have to wear our robes," Sarah said with excitement in her voice. No one else seemed as happy as her.

"Why so happy?" Harry asked.

"Do you remember what Dumbledore said at the beginning of term?"

"Oo no erie well eee ne-her bay anhee ahention," said Ron through a mouth full of food.

"Ron, that's disgusting. Anyway, the feast tomorrow means the other schools are coming for the Tournament! Besides that, it's Halloween!" Sarah exclaimed.

"How could we forget?" Harry said, slapping himself on the forehead.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Sarah said with a grin.

"I am so excited!" Hermione said.

"Mee, toe. I wan o mee Vikor Rum!" Ron said again, through food.

Sarah gave him a scathing look, and he swallowed hard, causing himself to cough violently. Hermione started to thump him on the back, all the while rolling her eyes. Sarah and Harry were stifling laughter.

"Are you okay?" Harry said grinning.

"I'm fine, I guess," Ron gasped. His ears were starting to get red.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Yes. Thanks Hermione," Ron said, running a hand nervously through his hair. His face was very red now, not all of it from choking.

Harry and Sarah glanced at each other, thinking the same thing. Ron and Hermione both liked one another. She didn't know how exactly, but Sarah was going to fix them up.

After dinner, the four of them walked to the common room to finish their schoolwork, so they wouldn't have to do it on Halloween. Sitting at a table in the corner of the room, they began their Potions essay, the last of their work. Sarah and Hermione were helping Ron and Harry respectively. Sarah felt that if she had helped Harry, they never would have finished, and with good reason. She had helped him with his Astronomy, and he wouldn't pay attention to what she was saying; he would keep staring at her, his head propped up on his hand, a slight smile on his lips. Finally she gave up, and switched with Hermione. With Harry now focused, he and Hermione finished much faster than Sarah and Ron. Harry stood, stretching.

"Good night, Sarah," he whispered in her ear.

Harry then kissed her on the top of her head, and ruffled her hair.

"Night, Harry. Sweet dreams," she said with a wink.

Harry hugged her then walked to the staircase. Hermione smiled.

"You two are so adorable together," she said, putting her books back into her bag. She got up, and said "Good night," to both Sarah and Ron, who was still working on his essay. She then yawned and went up to the girls' dormitories, Ron's eyes following her the whole time.

"That's cute, Ron," Sarah said, smiling at him.

"What's cute?" he asked, finishing the essay.

"You like Hermione."

"You're mental!" Ron exclaimed.

"You're in denial!"

"Whatever."

"I know you like her. When ever she walks into the room, you can't help staring at her. Whenever she touches you, your ears get red. You always run your hands through your hair when you're nervous. You do it all the time when she's around."

Ron looked down at his parchment, not really seeing it. It seemed like he was debating what to say next.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah, kind of," Sarah said, patting him on the arm.

"It's just that I like her so much, I don't want to mess up our friendship if she doesn't feel the same way," Ron said, now looking up at Sarah.

"I'm sure that if you were to ask her out, she would say yes," Sarah said, goading him into asking Hermione, while still keeping her promise of not saying anything, too.

"Really? Do you think so?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Sarah said.

Ron looked excited. "I'm going to ask her out tomorrow."

"Good. If you don't, I'll have _her_ ask _you_," Sarah said seriously.

All Ron could think to do was hug Sarah. He then said "Thank you," and packed up his things. He practically flew up the stairs. Sarah laughed. Feeling like her job was done, she went over to sit on the couch. Watching the fire, she relived the day in her mind. It was, for the most part, perfect. She spent the whole day with good friends, and most importantly, Harry. As soon as she thought of him, she heard a noise over by the boy's staircase. She quickly turned to see Harry leaning up against the wall, gazing at Sarah. She smiled.

"I was just thinking about you," she said, motioning him to sit with her.

"I was thinking about you, too. That's why I came down here; to see if you were still up."

Harry sat close to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, taking her hand in his. She set her head on his shoulders, sighing deeply.

"I had an amazing time today, Harry."

"I did too. I never wanted it to stop."

"It doesn't have to," she said, looking up at him.

She leaned up and softly kissed him. When they broke apart, Harry looked down and smiled at her. He kissed her again, but deeper and more passionate. She took her free hand, and placed it gently on his cheek. Harry pulled her closer to himself, and was moving his hands up and down her back. Sarah put her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. After a few minutes of this, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Here When You Need Me- Chapter 7

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, his friends, and his enemies. I'm just putting my own personal spin on my favorite story.

A/N: I'm begging you. Please review!! I would like some feedback! Thanks! Also, this part is for Gothic Demoness, who has reviewed every chapter so far. Thank you!

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up before Sarah. He looked down at her, just watching her sleep. Sarah felt someone was sarring at her, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, love," he said softly.

"Good morning, Harry," she replied, kissing him.

Around them, they could hear giggling and whispering. Harry looked about, and his face turned slightly pink.

"We aren't alone anymore," he said grinning.

Sarah then looked, and saw that nearly the whole House was staring at them, smiling.

"No we aren't. Does anyone know what time it is?" she asked, with a smirk.

"Just after nine," George replied, trying to keep a straight face.

Sarah got off of Harry, who reluctantly let her go. She stood up, and looked around the room again, placing her hands on her hips.

"Alright, show's over!"

Laughing, everyone then went about their business, some going to breakfast, some going to their dormitories, and others turning to their school work. Sarah made sure no one was watching them anymore, then leaned down and kissed Harry.

"We should probably change," Sarah said picking up her shoes off the floor.

"You're right," yawned Harry, who stood up also, placing his hands on Sarah's waist.

With a load of cockiness in her voice she replied, "I know I am."

"Would you like some help?" Harry asked, not trying to hide the slyness of the comment.

"Nice try, but I think I can manage," she said kissing him softly.

Harry looked disappointed.

"You'll get over it. I know you have it in you," Sarah said with enthusiasm, patting him on the arm.

"I will, will I?" he said.

Then, suddenly, Harry scooped Sarah up, putting her over his shoulder, and then started to run around. She yelped, then began laughing until her sides hurt.

"Put me down!" giggled Sarah.

"Not until you say please. And say that you will be my girlfriend," Harry declared, spinning around.

"Please Harry, put me down. And I thought I already was your girlfriend!" she said, starting to get dizzy.

Harry set her down on the couch, and paced his hands on either side of Sarah, leaned over her, his face inches from hers.

"So, that's a yes, then?"

"Of course it is. I would love to be your girlfriend."

Sarah put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him to her, her lips just barely touching his. She teased him a little more, until he couldn't stand it. She then ducked from under his arm and sauntered to the staircase. Harry looked at her, obvious desire in his eyes. She blew him a kiss. He pretended to be knocked over from it, and then flopped onto the couch.

When Sarah got up to the dormitory, she saw Hermione there, staring off into space. She had a look of mingled shock and excitement on her face.

"What's up, Herm?"

"Ron just—just asked me out," she said turning her gaze to Sarah.

"Oh my God! What did you say?" asked Sarah, already knowing the answer.

"I said yes!"

Both girls paused for a moment then started to jump up and down, squealing with delight. When they were out of breath, they collapsed onto Sarah's bed.

"I'm happy for you, Hermione," Sarah said, breathless.

"Thanks. I'm happy for you too."

"Thank you."

After a few minutes, Sarah got up and went to take a quick shower. She went to her wardrobe and picked out the day's clothes. She chose a black button-down fitted shirt, a bright pink necktie that she hung loosely around her neck, dark skinny jeans with a studded black belt, and black low-top converses. She magically did her hair in a low ponytail with her bangs swept to one side, covering her right eye. She liked the fact that she could be totally preppy one day and skater-emo the next.

She walked down to the common room, and found Harry, Ron and Hermione congregated in a corner. She snuck up behind them, and covered Harry's eyes with her hands.

"Guess who," she said trying to mask her voice, and failing miserably.

"Not now Lavender, Sarah might be back any minute," he said playfully.

Ron laughed, Hermione snickered and shook her head, while Sarah pinched him lightly on the arm.

"Ow, that hurt," he said smiling at her.

"No it didn't," she said, kissing him.

Harry pulled away, looking her up and down. A smile spread across his face, and he gave a soft wolf whistle.

"You look hot," said Harry.

"Thanks. I try to look my best for my man. By the way, where is he?" Sarah said looking around.

It was Harry's turn to fake anger. He turned and got up in one swift movement, then started to tickle her sides. She wriggled free and ran around the common room, Harry in hot pursuit. This being the second time that morning they were behaving like children, people started to watch, highly amused.

"Seriously you lot, get a room!" Ron shouted receiving uproarious laughter from the onlookers.

Sarah surrendered her lead, letting Harry catch up to her. He pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"Let's get to breakfast, I'm starving!" Harry said.

"Me too. Are you guys going to come with us?" Sarah asked to Ron and Hermione.

"We already ate, but thanks for the invitation," Hermione said.

Harry guided Sarah to the portrait hole, his arm around her shoulder, hers around his waist.

When they reached the Great Hall, it was nearly empty, save for a few late risers. Malfoy was there still too. He was looking intently at the entrance, apparently waiting for Sarah. Sarah saw him; he was now watching the pair of them with spite. She stopped walking, and Harry looked down at her in confusion. Seeing where her eyes were fixed, Harry quickly led her to the Gryffindor table, facing away from Malfoy.

"Why do I let him get to me?" Sarah questioned, more to herself than to Harry.

"Because he's Malfoy. He has that power over everyone. Not to mention, he is your ex."

"Don't remind me. To think, I wasted a whole month with that miserable git, when I could have spent that time with you. I feel horrible." She said in a small voice.

"Don't worry about it. You're with me now, and that is all that matters. Here, have some toast," he said reassuringly, passing her plate piled high with toasted bread.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," she said gazing in his sparkling eyes.

"I could say the same thing."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm Here When You Need Me- Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by the wonderfully talented J. K. Rowling, not me.

A/N: Please. I would like feedback. I just want to see what people think of this story. Reviews are love.

* * *

They ate slowly, then decided to take a walk around the grounds They held hands the whole time, and talked about many different things. They decided to see what Hagrid was up to, so they ambled over to his hut.

Sarah knocked on the door, and they heard howling from inside. Hagrid opened the door, and upon seeing who it was, his expression became cheery.

"Come on in. Its about time you came to see me," he said motioning them inside.

"Thanks Hagrid," Sarah said, climbing the stairs to the hut.

Harry and Sarah sat the enormous wooden table, while Hagrid put on some water for tea. He then placed some rock cakes on the table in front of them. While Hagrid's back was turned, Harry shook his head at Sarah, letting her know that it would be unwise for her to eat any.

After about an hour of talking to Hagrid, Harry and Sarah said their goodbyes. They slowly made their way back to the castle, so they could change into their dress robes. Once they got to the common room, many of their classmates were already downstairs in the Great Hall. They quickly changed, and practically ran to the feast. Finding their places, which unfortunately was facing the Slytherin table, Harry and Sarah sat down.

Dumbledore stood, and again, the room got quiet.

"Happy Halloween, everyone! At this time, I would like to introduce the schools that will be staying here this year. First we have the ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madam Maxime."

As soon as he finished, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and a group of girls, dressed in flowing blue robes, came walking into the room. They were all looking around them as they walked in, with condescending expressions on their faces. Madam Maxime was glancing around the room, a smirk on her face. It was apparent to everyone that she was a little different from other women. It looked like she, like Hagrid, had giant blood in her. She may not have been wide, but she was very tall, coming to Hagrid's eyes.

"Blimey, that's one _big_ woman," Seamus said to Harry who laughed.

Once the girls were seated at the Ravenclaw table, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now let me introduce the sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff,"

Tall, hulking boys stalked into the room, all wearing thick fur coats. Following them was a man who, from the look of him, hadn't bothered with personal hygiene. Ever. He had long, greasy, matted black hair, and teeth that would make anyone cringe. After Karkaroff, a boy who seemed out of place walked into the room. From all of the gasps and whispering that took place when he came into view, this was Viktor Krum. He noticed that everyone was talking about him, so he hurried to get to the Slytherin table where the rest of his classmates had sat.

"Oh Merlin! It's him!" Ron said in an excited whisper, watching Krum sit down.

"Ron, chill out," Hermione hissed.

All four of them looked at where Krum had sat. Right next to Malfoy, who was yet again staring at Sarah. She gave him a nasty look, and he turned away, with what appeared to be sadness on his usually haughty features. Dumbledore was beginning to resume his speech, so Sarah turned her gaze to him.

"Welcome, guests! We are all so pleased that you could come. The Triwizard Tournament will provide us all with the opportunity to get to know our fellow witches and wizards. This is a…"

Sarah stopped paying attention. She felt eyes boring into hers. Preparing to flip Malfoy off, Sarah turned to the Slytherin table only to be totally surprised. Viktor Krum was gazing at her, not Malfoy. Sarah could barely manage to grin at him, she was so shocked. He grinned back, mouthing "Hi," which she returned. Then she was brought out of her reverie when the whole student body started to shout, putting Krum out of her mind.

"Rubbish!"

"That's unfair!"

"Down with the Ministry!"

Sarah turned to Harry, with total confusion on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Dumbledore just said that the Ministry won't let anyone under seventeen compete in the Tournament, for their safety," Harry said with amusement in his voice.

Sarah let this news sink in for a few seconds. Then she stood and started shouting with the other angry students. Harry knew she had wanted to compete, and thought her reaction was adorable. Just like at the Start-of-Term feast, Dumbledore amplified his voice.

"Silence, all of you!"

Everyone grumbled and sat down.

"Thank you. To make sure that no one under seventeen enters, I will be putting an age line around the Goblet of Fire. Here are the other conditions for entering. You must enter your name between tomorrow at nine in the morning and nine in the evening on the seventh of November. Just write your name on a slip of paper, and put it into the Goblet of Fire, which will be in the middle of this room. Now that the legal mumbo-jumbo is out of the way, let the feast begin!"

A glorious feast appeared on the tables. Not only were there traditional English dishes, but there were also select French and Northern European dishes too. _The house elves out did themselves this time_, Sarah thought.

After the feast, everyone made their way to their common rooms, with the exception of the guest students who were sleeping in whatever transportation device they brought. The Beauxbatons girls were in a massive horse-drawn carriage, while the Durmstrang boys were in a ship that sat on the Black Lake.

"Butterbeer," Sarah said to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Correct," she said cheerily, opening the hole to the common room.

Sarah wasn't at all happy that she wouldn't be able to compete in the Tournament. She was hoping to be able to hold up the Triwizard Cup and show everyone, Roger Davies included, that she was more than just looks and wittiness. She also wanted to impress Harry, even though she knew deep down that she didn't need to.

"Well, it isn't like you won't be able to watch it," Harry said as they plopped onto the couch in front of the fire, putting his arm around her waist.

"I know, I just would really like to be part of it, you know," Sarah said, defeated.

"I know what you mean," Ron said. He had wanted to compete also, to prove to all, most of all himself, that he was more than 'the youngest Weasley brother'.

"I'm kind of glad about the age limit. With all the 'great things' that I'm supposed to do, it's a relief that I won't have to prove myself with the Tournament," Harry said, gazing at the fire.

"I understand, Harry," Sarah said, snuggling closer to him.

"Me too. The Tournament is a lot of pressure. I am surprised that they never had an age limit before," Hermione chimed in.

Ron still looked a little irritated, and then said, "I'm going to bed."

He then kissed Hermione, who bushed, hugged Sarah, and waved Harry goodnight.

"I think I will go too. We have Potions, first thing tomorrow," Hermione sighed, getting up and walking to the staircase.

"Looks like we are alone again," Harry said with a smirk, after he heard Hermione close the door to the dormitory.

"Looks like it," Sarah said, still watching the flames.

"I know what will cheer you up," he said his eyes fixed on hers.

She finally looked at him, grinning, and said, "What will cheer me up?"

Without another word, Harry kissed her. It was light, sweet, and short. Sarah obviously wasn't having any of that. So she grabbed him by the neck, taking him by surprise, and pulled him to her, in a deep, passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Harry sighed, "Wow." He looked down at Sarah, who was giggling.

"You're cute when you laugh," Harry said.

"Yeah? What about the rest of the time?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Positively gorgeous," he replied gazing into her eyes.

Sarah blushed. "Thank you, Harry. You aren't so bad yourself."

With a hint of mischievousness in his voice, Harry said, "I'm not so bad, eh?"

Sarah caught the tone, and slowly started to get up.

"I meant you are the most handsome guy I have ever seen."

"Uh-huh," he said with a smirk, also getting up.

"What are you doing, Harry?"

He tried to look innocent while he responded with "Oh, nothing."

"I know that look. You're going to tickle me or something. I know you too well," she said with a small laugh, pointing at him.

"Oh, really?" Harry asked playfully, stepping toward Sarah.

Sarah started to walk backwards. She liked being tickled, but didn't want to be laughing hysterically while others were trying to sleep. Harry matched her step for step, until she turned around and sprinted for the portrait hole. He followed her, running out of the common room. Soon, Sarah became winded, and began to slow down. Harry noticed this, and he sped up, catching her. Both were out of breath, though were beaming. Harry pulled her close to him, and looked into her eyes. He leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he ran his hands up and down her sides. They had only been there for a few moments, when footsteps were heard right beside them.

"Ah. Mr. Potter and Miss Casing. Fifty points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew. And Potter, step away from her," said a cold voice.

Professor Snape then escorted the pair back to their common room. The whole way, Sarah was looking at the ground. She had felt that it was entirely her fault that they had just lost fifty House points. All the hard work of the Gryffindors in Herbology that past Friday, was now wasted. She hated Snape for catching her and Harry, but most of all, for punishing the whole House for what she had done. She would have understood if he had given her a detention instead, but this was low.

When they got back into the common room, Sarah was almost in tears. She had never lost House points, ever. This was a first for her, and it had been for something totally avoidable. Harry saw that she was upset, and pulled her into a tight, protective hug.

"It isn't your fault, Sarah," he said soothingly.

"Yes, it is. If I had gone up the girl's staircase instead of out the portrait hole, Gryffindor would still be in the lead for the House Cup. I just feel like I—,"

"Shh. If I hadn't chased you in the first place, this wouldn't have happened. And besides; it is still early in the year; we have time to make up the points. We can do it easily. It was only fifty. Anyway, do you know how many points I have lost Gryffindor in the course of my career? Lots more than fifty, I can tell you that."

Sarah looked down at the floor. Harry took his finger and put it under her chin, lifting her head. She smiled at him.

"You always know how to cheer me up, don't you?"

"I try."

They stood in each other's arms for a few minutes, before either spoke again.

"We should get to bed. Early class tomorrow and it's with Snape of all people," Sarah said.

"Yeah, we should," Harry said, kissing her again. "Goodnight, love."

"Night, hun. I will meet you here before breakfast, right?"

"Of course," said Harry, walking her to the staircase.

They gave each other one last hug before going up to their dorms.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm Here When You Need Me- Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...I thought that would have been obvious by now...

A/N: Review, review, review! Thanks!

* * *

The next morning, Sarah got ready in record time. When she had gone up to bed the night before, she had taken a shower first, before sleeping. She only had to straighten her hair, then put her robes on. She put on minimal makeup, and grabbed her book bag. When she got down to the common room, Harry still wasn't there, so she sat down in a chair by the fireplace. She only had to wait for half a minute, because, just as she was getting comfy, Harry walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Harry. Ready to go?" she asked, standing up.

"Not yet," he answered, walking over to her.

He kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Now I am," he said, taking her hand.

They ate a quick breakfast, and then headed down to the dungeons. A group was already forming around the door, even though the pair was relatively early. Harry and Sarah spent the time talking in hushed voices, occasionally giggling, while they waited for Ron and Hermione to get there. When they finally reached the classroom, the door swung open. The quartet took a seat together in the back corner, away from the Slytherins.

"Don't get too comfortable, you will be switching seats today," Snape said to noticeable grumbles. "You will be working in partners for the next week, as the potion we will be brewing is difficult and needs two pairs of eyes watching it at all times."

The class started to shift the seats, so that they were seated next to someone. Harry and Sarah scooted close together, holding hands under the table, while Ron and Hermione did the same thing. Snape came stalking over to their corner.

"Oh, no. I think it is time we split up the dream team. Weasley, you will be working with Mr. Thomas. Miss Granger will be working with Miss Brown. Potter, with Mr. Finnegan, and Miss Casing," he paused, relishing the moment. "You will be working with Mr. Malfoy. Move, now. All of you," he said, walking away.

Sarah was glaring daggers at Snape. He knew perfectly well that Malfoy and she had been dating, and seeing Harry and her in the corridor the night before, probably sparked this coupling which he saw fit to compose. They all moved, but before they had gotten up, Harry whispered, "It will be okay, I promise."

Sarah walked over to where Malfoy was sitting. He had his trademark smirk on his face, with his arm over the top of the chair. When he saw how livid she looked , he cracked a smile and said, "This should be fun."

"Only for you. And need I remind you, that I will tell everyone about my little pet name for you if you try anything. I mean _anything_."

She said the last word with enough emphasis that it wiped the smirk off Malfoy's face. He turned around with a scowl in its place.

"You know how to ruin a guy's day, don't you?"

"Yes; and _you_ certainly know how to ruin a relationship," she said sarcastically.

Malfoy paused before he spoke again.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't kissed Parkinson. You are all I can think about now," he said, hoping she would forgive him. She scoffed.

"Malfoy, save it. I should have been the only one you thought about before. It's your fault I broke up with you. And I'm glad I did. Harry is now not only my best friend, but my boyfriend, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Malfoy looked crestfallen. Sarah saw that Malfoy looked sad, so she gently placed her hand on his arm, below his elbow. Like she had said, she always tried to be civil, even to those she didn't like.

"But, you know what? I'm feeling in a forgiving mood, so I accept your apology," she said softly.

Malfoy gave her a hopeful smile. Not wanting to put any ideas in his head, she continued.

"Now, that isn't to say that we will ever get back together. I am happy with Harry, and I don't want to ruin it. We can still be friends though, okay?"

Malfoy's smile faded a bit, and then he replaced it just as quickly.

"Sure. But nothing less, right?"

"Right," Sarah smiled.

After a brutal Potions class, Sarah ran up to Harry, taking his offered hand, lacing her fingers in his. They walked together, with Ron and Hermione closely following, in silence for a while, until Harry spoke.

"I can't believe Snape. He obviously knows you aren't dating that git anymore, and yet he still put you with him for class. And it is for a whole week!"

"I know, it sucks. But I have decided to take the high road, so I told Malfoy I forgave him, and that we could still be friends, with it being clear we wouldn't ever get back together. But I still wish Snape hadn't caught us last night. If he hadn't, I have a feeling that he wouldn't have split us up," Sarah said with disgust in every syllable.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron said, putting his arm protectively around Hermione's waist. She blushed furiously.

"That's right. You guys don't know yet. Well if you hadn't taken forever eating this morning, we would have told you sooner," answered Harry.

Both Ron and Hermione turned a violent shade of red and began to look anywhere but at Harry and Sarah. The look they gave each other clearly said that eating a late breakfast isn't why they were late. Sarah realized what was going through her friends' minds, and started to giggle. Harry glanced at her, dumbfounded, but because Ron and Hermione weren't telling him why they had taken forever, he wasn't going to ask. He instead told them what had happened the night before, and got looks of shock when he had finished.

"That miserable git," Ron said.

Hermione looked like she agreed with Ron, so she said, "How horrible."

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. When they were in the common room that evening, schoolwork was the only thing on their minds. They had gotten a foot long essay from Snape, a dream chart from Trelawney, and they had to practice Summoning Charms for Professor Flitwick. The group had finished the essay a little after ten o'clock, when Harry, Ron, and Sarah began their dream charts. Hermione started Ancient Runes work.

"I hate Trelawney. These dream chart thingies are so stupid," Sarah groaned.

"Well, it should be easy work for us. Just make it up," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders. Hermione looked like she could have slapped him.

"You can't _just make it up_. That's cheating. You know how I feel about cheating."

"Yes, we do. But we, on the other hand, just want to get through this year without her 'Seeing'", Sarah made air quotes with her fingers, "our impending doom. About ten times today alone, she told me I was going to die a slow painful death, while Harry tries to revive me, and then he stands over my lifeless body, sobbing. Then, after his last tear falls, he commits suicide at the thought of never seeing me again. A nice, simple dream of having eaten toast should alleviate that," Sarah said incredulously. Both Harry and Ron laughed uproariously.

Hermione looked like she still wanted to argue, but thought better of it. Hermione knew that Professor Trelawney was a fraud, so she seemed to decide that if they insisted on making up their dream charts, just so they could avoid bogus death warnings, she wouldn't argue.

That whole week went by the same. Lots of schoolwork and not much time to themselves. Finally, by Saturday, Sarah had had it.

"Harry, Ron, I am going to go to the Quidditch Pitch, just to fly around for a while. I can't take any more work, without letting off some steam. You two are free to join me if you like. Herms, if you want to watch, come with us," she said.

Both Ron and Harry jumped at the chance to get outside, and Hermione looked like she needed a break too. Running upstairs for their brooms, Harry, Sarah, and Ron quickly regrouped with Hermione in the common room. Slinging her Firebolt over her shoulder, Sarah took Harry's hand, then the quartet walked down to the Pitch. On the way, they met a few others, who all looked like they needed an escape from routine, so they joined the party. By the time they had reached the Pitch, they had enough people to start a game of Quidditch, with a few others watching.

"Can I play, too?" came a voice from the edge of the field.

Everyone looked over, and upon seeing Malfoy, most laughed. Sarah thought that she had, after all, began this little escapade, so she could invite anyone she wanted.

"Sure. Could you do me a favor, and grab the Quidditch crate from the locker rooms?" she said, to general shock.

Malfoy smiled, and as he ran to get the crate, Sarah looked around at the crowd, and almost all were looking at her in horror. Everyone else looked scandalized.

"Look, he is my friend, and since I started this whole thing, I will invite who I please. If any of you have a problem with this, you can leave, mind you, you will _not_ be invited again in future. So either suck it up and play, or leave," she said, her hands on her hips.

"But if he plays, who says he will be fair?" one fifth year girl asked, and everyone murmured their agreement.

"I do," Malfoy said, coming up behind Sarah.

He had taken her by surprise, and she jumped slightly.

"That's right. He says so, and so do I. He promises to play nice, so everyone who is playing has to promise too," she said.

All those present muttered their consent, and Sarah looked satisfied. She held up a finger, to motion for a moment, then she took Harry and Malfoy aside.

"I know you two don't get along. At all. But could you guys play nice for this game? For me?" Sarah asked, pleading in her voice.

Harry looked daggers at Malfoy, who then looked at the ground. Harry then looked at Sarah, and said, "I will." She smiled at him, then he kissed her on the cheek. "For you, I will."

"I promise," Malfoy said.

"Thank you. Now let's get this started," she said with such enthusiasm, that it made Harry and Malfoy laugh.

Sarah then shouted, "Right, let's split into teams!"


	10. Chapter 10

I'm Here When You Need Me- Chapter 10

Disclaimer: My idol, J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter characters, places, spells, and so on. I, however, do not...Don't mind me...I'm just sobbing in my corner...

A/N: Please review! I would be most grateful! Thank you to Gothic Demoness, who so faithfully reviews. You're the best!

* * *

After the game, things between Malfoy and the Gryffindors seemed to loosen up. Ever since then, Malfoy could be seen waving to various students, all of whom had been at the Pitch that night, and he was receiving waves and smiles in return. He was even being nice to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Sarah thought that he was just trying to be civil, so she would still be his friend. Little did she know, he was trying to win her back.

The next day, the seventh of November, the Triwizard Champions were going to be announced. The whole school, including the two visiting ones, all gathered in the Great Hall, for the selection. Dumbledore magically dimmed the lights, and walked to the Goblet of Fire. The room instantly hushed, and tension filled the air.

"This is a historic moment; whoever gets chosen, is obligated to go through with the Tournament by a magical contract. The three Champions will go down in history as the bravest of their school, and will compete for the title of Triwizard Champion!"

The room burst into cheers. Waving his hands in an effort to silence the crowd once more, he turned to the Goblet of Fire and muttered some incantations, while running his slender fingers over the rough surface of the Goblet. Soon, the Goblet's blue flame flashed into a red blaze then back again, as it shot a piece of frilly parchment out from inside it. Dumbledore let it fall gracefully into his hand, then spoke.

"The Champion from Beauxbatons is…Fleur Delacour!"

At this, all of the Beauxbatons girls clapped politely, then gave Fleur a look of pure loathing once she was standing next to Dumbledore. He instructed her to wait in a chamber off the Great Hall, while the other Champions were chosen.

The Goblet of Fire did the same thing again, and it spit out a singed-looking piece of parchment. Dumbledore grabbed it, then read the name of the Durmstrang Champion.

"Viktor Krum!"

The boys from Durmstrang all patted him on the back, seeming to expect that he would be Champion. Krum walked to the same corridor as Fleur, but pausing a moment, to catch Sarah's eye. He smiled, then resumed his path. Sarah felt her cheeks go slightly pink, and thanked Merlin that Harry had been looking the other way.

For the third time that night, the Goblet went red, and everyone sat at the edge of their seats. This is what they had been waiting for; to see which of them would be picked for the Tournament in hopes of eternal glory, not to mention the thousand galleon prize for the winner.

"The Hogwarts Champion is…" he paused, "Cedric Diggory!"

Instantly, the Hufflepuff table erupted in celebration, for Hufflepuff House rarely got any praise. Sarah clapped with the rest of the school, still feeling bitter that she couldn't compete. Dumbledore then started to make a speech.

"Well done Champions. It is my overwhelming pleasure to say, that the Triwizard Tournament has begun. Now, for the Champion—,"

Dumbledore was cut off by the Goblet of Fire, which had gone red, yet again. He looked, for a moment, confused, then quickly regained his composure as he snatched the piece of parchment from the air. He mumbled to himself what it said, then looked up, in slight alarm. The Goblet was only supposed to choose three Champions, but from the look on his face, there would be a fourth, whether anyone liked it or not.

"Harry Potter," he said, his voice shaking slightly.

Sarah whipped her head around, seeing the look of total shock and horror on her boyfriend's face. He stayed firmly on his seat, hoping beyond anything else that it was a mistake. Sarah rolled her eyes, then nudged him to get up.

"No; this can not be happening," he whispered.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted.

Sarah nudged him again, this time with her elbow, and he jumped at the sharp pain. She motioned for him to get up.

"Harry, you have to go. Get up!"

He had a glazed look to his eyes, as he stumbled over to the room adjacent to the Great Hall. The whole time he was walking, angry students from all three schools were heckling him, and complaining that he wasn't seventeen and such. Sarah felt a twinge of jealousy, that was quickly replaced with worry. _Something has to be up. There have _never _been four Champions. And why Harry?_

Dumbledore instructed that everyone go back to their common rooms, while he spoke with the Champions. Slowly, Sarah, Ron, and Hermione got up and made their way to Gryffindor Tower. Once there, Sarah flopped down on the couch, staring at the orange flames in the fireplace, not really seeing them. Hermione took a chair next to her, while Ron, a look of disgust plastered on his features, told them he was going to bed. He gave Hermione a kiss, and hugged Sarah, before heading to the boy's staircase.

Hermione looked deep in thought, then went to the girl's dormitory. Sarah began to drift into a light slumber, when all of a sudden, the portrait hole opened. There stood Harry, seemingly distraught.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"My name came out of that thing, and now I have to play in this fucking Tournament, that's what's wrong," Harry spat. Then he realized she had just been showing compassion and worry, so he softened his features, and sat next to Sarah, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. It's is just that I never wanted to play in this stupid thing, and now I have to. I don't understand why these things keep happening to me. It is like I am a magnet for trouble. That's how I feel about this Tournament; that it is going to be nothing but trouble. It is hard to explain, but there it is," he finished with a note of exasperation in his voice.

"Harry, I totally understand, and I am here when you need me. I'm here for you if you need help in any way," Sarah said, looking into his bright green eyes.

"That is one of the reasons why I lo-ike- like you so much. You are always here for me," he said. Sarah smiled.

"I lo-ike you too, Harry," she said, imitating him.

He playfully punched her on the arm, as he smiled. Glancing up at him, she grinned. Harry pulled her into a tighter embrace, and then kissed her on the top of her head.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was so short. I had begun this story a long time ago, and never finished it. Now, I am continuing to writing on it, but at a slower pace than what I am publishing at. I am trying to make sure I can publish quickly. 


	11. Chapter 11

I'm Here When You Need Me- Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling.

A/N: Review, please! That is all I really have to say... Oh! That and I am catching up to the point where I stopped writing before, so updating quickly is quickly coming to a close. Sorry! I'm writing as fast as I can!

* * *

The next morning, Sarah couldn't sleep, so she did her morning ritual, then headed out to the common room. She was a little early for breakfast, so she decided to practice some of the spells that she had found in a book at the Library. They were spells that, normally you would need a wand for, but by following the instructions on the concentration needed to perform them, you could do them without a wand— wandless magic. For some reason, after last night's little unexpected twist, Sarah felt like she needed to know how to perform magic without her wand; besides, it may come in handy later.

She had only been practicing for about twenty minutes, when all of a sudden, the pencil she was trying to levitate with her mind, began to shake. She doubled her concentration, and sure enough, the pencil rose, graceful at first, then in her excitement, she made it fly up and hit the ceiling. _That's enough for right now_, she said to herself; she had heard footsteps coming down both staircases. Apparently everyone woke up at the same time, so practically the whole House came flooding down the stairs. Harry was in the lead on the boy's side.

"You're up early," he said, stifling a yawn.

"I couldn't sleep," she said simply.

He gave her a look full of concern, but she only smiled at him.

"Nothing to worry about, I just have some stuff on my mind," she said brightly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, still apprehensive.

Sarah nodded, and he slung his arm over her shoulders, guiding her to the portrait hole.

On their way to the Great Hall, both Harry and Sarah noticed that nearly everyone, save for Gryffindors and guest students, were all wearing some sort of very large badge; like something people would wear in a campaign for a person running for office. Sarah couldn't see what they said, because after Harry read one, he practically dragged her to the Great Hall.

"What's up Harry?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry is all," he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

She knew that hunger wasn't the reason for the strenuous pace they were now going.

"Harry, what is on those badges?" she asked, a bit nervously.

He didn't need to answer. Right as they were going down the Grand Staircase into the Entrance Hall, Sarah spotted a group of Slytherins, Malfoy included. Malfoy saw her and waved, and as she was going to wave back, she noticed he was wearing a badge too.

Sarah stopped in her tracks, and Harry, seeing what made her stop, tried pulling her by the hand into the Great Hall. She let go of his hand and stood there. She couldn't believe what the badges said:

Support Diggory

The _REAL_ Hogwarts Champion

But that isn't what made her stop. The badges were enchanted to change their message, and the one that made her angry said:

Potter Stinks

He should be put into a zoo

With the rest of the animals

Sarah couldn't believe that Malfoy would be wearing one of them, knowing that they would hurt Sarah, just as much as Harry. She walked up to Malfoy, and before she realized what she was doing, she ripped the badge off his robes, creating a large tear where it had been pinned. She looked down at it and then up at him.

"I can not believe you. I thought you had changed; at least a little. But now I see you are still the same bastard that I broke up with," she spat.

He looked at her with hurt in his eyes, but still had the same smirk on his lips. She couldn't stand the sight of him anymore. A crowd had gathered at her words. They were all watching, waiting for whatever came next. She slapped him right across the face as hard as she could, leaving a very visible hand print on his cheek. He automatically grabbed his face in pain, but Sarah only smirked.

"Fuck you, Malfoy."

All of the kids that were standing around them looked at her like they wanted to pat her on the back, but didn't for fear of what the Slytherins might do. With that, she threw the badge at Malfoy's feet, and walked into the Great Hall with Harry, but not before someone shouted.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Sarah and Harry looked around, and were shocked to see that Malfoy had his want pointed, not at Sarah like she would have expected, but at Harry, with a look of pure wickedness. When the crowd parted, Professor Moody came into view. He pointed his wand at Malfoy, and said a spell under his breath. Without warning, Malfoy was turned into a white ferret. Moody then said the incantation for levitation, and proceeded to bounce Malfoy up and down, while saying "This'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned!"

All of this commotion, a large group of students rolling around in laughter, was even getting the teachers' attention. Professor McGonagall came rushing to the center of the pack, and looked at the scene with disgust.

"What are you doing, Professor?"

"Teaching," Moody replied, without bothering to look at her.

She paused for a moment, then the gravity of what he had just said washed over her. She opened her eyes wide and spoke.

"Is-is that a student?"

"Technically, it's a ferret, but yeah," he said, again not looking at her.

McGonagall waved her wand, and Malfoy reappeared, right where the ferret had been. He quickly got up, and ran in the direction of the dungeons, shouting things like "When my father hears about this." Professor McGonagall turned her attention to Moody, who looked like he had rather been enjoying himself. She pulled him aside, and the crowd disbursed. From the sound of it, McGonagall was scolding him like he was a child.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm Here When You Need Me- Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco (though I wish I did), or even Voldy. I don't own any spells, places, or creatures. All of it is owned by J. K. Rowling.

A/N: The end is near! Well, not the end of the story, because _that_ is still in the far distance. The end to the quick updates approaches, and I want to tell everyone that I am sorry that it will take me a while to write new installments. As always, please review. Your comments help me understand what you all think about my writing, and are very much appreciated.

* * *

Harry and Sarah walked into the Great Hall, and students from the other three Houses were glaring at Harry. The pair quickened their pace, got to the Gryffindor table, and sat with Ron and Hermione. As soon as they sat, Ron got up.

"Morning, Sarah," he said, as he walked away.

Harry watched him leave, dumbfounded.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he asked Hermione.

"Um, I think that he feels like you entered the Tournament yourself, and is jealous that you will be competing," she said in a small voice.

"WHAT?" both Harry and Sarah shouted.

"Well, he feels like you get all the glory. You're famous, and you, to put it bluntly, play the hero," she said even quieter.

Harry was looking really pissed.

"I don't ask for this to happen to me! I never wanted to be in the damn Tournament! And I don't 'play the hero'. I just—,"

Hermione cut him off.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm just telling you what I believe Ron is thinking. He lives in the shadow of his brothers. He wanted to be in the Tournament so he show his family that he can be more than their younger brother." she finished.

Harry seemed to ponder this for a moment, and gave a huge sigh.

"I guess I understand. But that doesn't mean that he can be a prat to me," he said defensively.

"If you want me to, I will talk to him during break," Sarah said, taking Harry's hand and kissing his palm. He looked at her and gave a small grin.

"Thank you, you're sweet. But I would rather him talk to me if he has a problem," he said.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, let me know. I'm always here for you," she told him, looking into his eyes. He gave her a kiss.

"I know. I don't deserve you."

"I know you don't, but I'm here anyways," Sarah said ruffling his already untidy hair.

Harry laughed, and kissed her again, this time deeper than before. They both had forgotten Hermione was still sitting with them, until they heard a small cough. Sarah pulled away, blushing. Hermione spoke first.

"Well, I think we should get to Potions. Don't want to be late."

The couple chuckled, and followed Hermione to the dungeons.

They got to the classroom just as Snape walked in.

"Do not get into your seats yet. I'm making a permanent seating arrangement. By permanent, I mean for the remainder of the school year."

There was loud groaning, and everyone knew—no good could come from this.

As he told everyone where to move to, the general feeling in the room was anger. No one was being seated by people they liked. He had left Sarah and her friends for last, with a grin on his face. Harry was placed with Goyle, Hermione with Pansy, Ron with Crabbe, and Sarah, to her extreme displeasure, with Malfoy. She protested.

"I'm not going to sit with the 'amazing bouncing ferret'!"

Every single Gryffindor was shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, and if you would like to continue, I will give you detention. Now move," said Snape.

Sarah had a feeling that this arrangement was to piss people off, particularly Gryffindors, so Snape could take even more points from them. She glared at him, and reluctantly walked to where Malfoy was sitting. To her surprise, he didn't even look at her. His head was down, and his eyes were closed, his hands clasped together on his lap. She took her seat, and scooted it as far from him as possible. She crossed her arms across her chest, and glared at Malfoy. He felt her eyes on him, and his eyes met hers. There was an emotion she had never seen in his icy blue eyes that was present now—sorrow. Seeing this made her mouth hang open. She unfolded her arms, and turned away from his gaze.

The rest of the week's Potions classes went by in silence between Sarah and Malfoy. She was still hurt from what he had done, and he couldn't bring himself to apologize. On Friday, Sarah received a note by owl during breakfast. It read:

_Sarah—_

_Will you please meet me by the Black Lake tonight at 10:00?_

_I would greatly appreciate it if you would._

_From— ?_

She was intrigued. She didn't recognize the writing, but she wanted to go all the same, just to see who it was from.

After dinner, Sarah, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all sitting at a table in the common room doing their essay for Professor Binns. It was on Giant wars, and the reason for the rift between the different Giant tribes. In other words, it was totally uninteresting. Ron looked like he would rather be anywhere but sitting there with Harry, but because of Hermione and Sarah, he had agreed to sit with them. The whole thing was frustrating to Sarah and Hermione, who had tried to get the two back together. Disgusted with how Ron was acting, Sarah kept looking at Harry's watch. She grabbed Harry's wrist for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"It's quarter to ten. I will be back in a little while. Harry, can I borrow your cloak?"

"Yeah; I can't believe you are going, though. What if it is someone who is trying to take you from me?" he asked, actually sounding serious.

"Oh, Harry. I don't think it is. And besides, I am totally committed. It would take the Jaws of Life to pry me away from you, whether you like it or not," she replied, pecking him on the lips.

She raced up the boy's staircase, grabbed Harry's Invisibility Cloak from his trunk, and sped down the stairs once more.

"I don't think it is totally fair that girls can go up to the boys' dormitories, but we can't go in the girls'," Harry said, a sly grin on his face.

"That is because we are more trustworthy than you," Sarah said, wrapping the cloak around her shoulders, so that only her head was visible. "Be back soon." With that, she put the cloak over her head and walked out of the common room.

She was alone in the corridor, and was thankful. Even though no one could see her, she was afraid that someone would be able to hear her. Sarah made it out to the grounds, and as a precaution, didn't remove the cloak until she could see the lake. No one was there, so she sat on the hard ground with her knees up to her chest, and took out her pink iPod, which she carried with her everywhere. She loved this muggle device. She loved all the muggle music too, especially their alternative stuff. She was tapping her foot to the sounds of My Chemical Romance, while she mouthed the words. Soon, she felt someone's presence, and looked up. She couldn't see the person's face, but by the way the moon was shining on his platinum blond hair, she knew it was Malfoy.

Standing up, she thought of just leaving, when he started to talk. She couldn't hear him, so she put up an index finger signaling for a moment, and she turned the music off, and pulled the ear buds out.

"What were you saying?" she asked, admittedly a tad cold.

He heaved a great sigh, and motioned her to sit again. She complied, and he sat next to her. He ran a hand nervously through his hair, and looked into her eyes.

"Well, I was just saying that I'm sorry for wearing that stupid badge. You know that I," he paused, apparently choosing his words carefully. "Don't particularly care for Pot-Harry. I thought that they were kind of funny, so I wore one. I didn't know that you would react like that. If I had known, I wouldn't have taken it. I also wanted to tell you that even though you and he are dating, I would still like to be your friend. I still care about you, and not being able to be your friend, let alone your boyfriend, is hard for me. I don't know what you did to me, but you make me want to be a better person. Even if it means being shunned from my House," he finished.

He turned his gaze to the ground, and let out another sigh. Sarah was totally taken aback. She didn't think he cared what she thought of him that much. And she certainly didn't think she had made that big of an impression on him. After all, they had been together for only a month, and he had cheated on her. She stayed quiet for a few moments, looking out at the lake. It was calming, and it helped her think. Before she actually responded to what he was saying, she asked a question.

"Why should I forgive you? I forgave you once, and you hurt me again. What makes you so sure you won't do it again?"

He picked his head up, and looked into her dark brown eyes, showing his sincerity.

"Because I think I love you," he said, almost inaudibly.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm Here When You Need Me- Chapter 13

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

A/N: Please review! I greatly appreciate any and all feedback!

* * *

Sarah let out a small gasp. She really didn't know what to say, so she just returned his gaze, with her mouth open slightly.

"I, um, I don't really know what to say. Um, are you, uh, wow," was all she could get out.

"I know you don't feel the same. I realize that. I just needed to tell you."

They sat in silence again, this time it was a long while before Sarah spoke.

"Draco, I will forgive you, only if you promise not to hurt me or my friends again."

"I promise. I will even make the Unbreakable Vow for you."

"No need to go to extremes, Draco," she chuckled.

"You're calling me Draco again."

"Yeah, I am. I would really like to be your friend again. About your House; don't let those miserable gits get to you. You're better than them. Also, I'm sorry," she said looking at her feet.

"For what?"

"Well, you were right. I don't love you— not like that anyway. I will always love you too, just like a brother, or something. I don't think I will love you like you do me, and I hope that you find someone who does. She will be a very lucky girl," Sarah said, standing.

Malfoy followed suit, and smiled, actually smiled, at her, even though it hurt to hear she thought of him like a brother.

"Can I get a hug?" Sarah asked her arms outstretched.

He smiled wider and took her into a tight embrace. She could feel his heart beat faster. She blushed, and pulled away. She grabbed Harry's cloak and headed up to the castle with Malfoy next to her. When they reached the doors to the school, Sarah draped the cloak over Malfoy and herself.

"I will walk you to the Slytherin common room if you want. That way, you can't get caught."

"Sounds good," Malfoy said.

Sarah walked into the Gryffindor common room and took the cloak off her body. _That thing is ridiculously hot_, she thought, fanning herself. When she had removed the cloak, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her. Sarah sat in her seat.

"Who was it?" Harry asked, a grin creeping onto his lips.

"Promise you won't blow up," Sarah said.

Harry looked at her, and saw the guiltiness in her features.

"What did Malfoy want?" he sounded a little exasperated.

"He just apologized, and asked if we could be friends again. I said yes," she responded, omitting the part about him confessing his love for her.

Harry only glanced at her, before he stood.

"Why did you say yes? You know he will only hurt you again!" he said, almost shouting.

"Why are you yelling at me?" she asked, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"I'm not yelling. I just want to know why you forgave him. He has done nothing to warrant it. Besides that, he has made the lives of the three of us miserable for the past four years," he said, indicating Ron and Hermione and himself.

"He apologized. That is enough to warrant forgiveness. I think that people deserve to be forgiven. It is too hard for me to hold a grudge against someone for long. When someone is sincere about their apology, I will forgive them. And I never said that you had to be his friend too. I would just like it if you tried, for me. If you find that being polite to him is too difficult, then just ignore him. Just so that you know, he promised to be nice to you three from now on, even if it means that his House won't speak to him after," Sarah said, still holding back tears.

Harry looked at her, and sighed.

"I don't like him, and I don't think I can trust him, but I will try; only for you though," he said, sitting back down.

"Thank you, Harry," Sarah said looking over at the other two.

"So will I," Hermione said, giving Sarah a small smile.

"Me too, I guess," Ron said reluctantly.

Sarah was surprised that he agreed.

"Ron, if you can be nice to Malfoy, why can't you see that Harry has been honest, and didn't want to be in the Tournament?" she asked, before she could stop herself. "He's your best friend, and you would believe the rumors people say about him, rather than what he tells you."

Ron seemed ashamed. He looked at the floor. Harry didn't seem to want to look at Ron either, because he also put his eyes elsewhere.

"Harry, I'm sorry, mate. I just—," Ron started.

"Ron, it's ok. I never was mad at you. I didn't enter, and I just wish that you had believed me in the first place."

Both boys stood up, and pulled the other into that hand shake/hug that guys do. Sarah and Hermione each gave a small eye roll, both thinking 'boys'.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm Here When You Need Me- Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Please review! I would be forever greatful!

* * *

The first Task was three weeks away. Harry was getting more and more nervous as the days went on, and it didn't help that the other three Champions didn't seem fazed at all. When the first article about the Tournament appeared in the _Daily Prophet_, Harry's situation didn't get any better. At the Wand Weighing, Harry and the other Champions were to give an interview with Rita Skeeter, a _Prophet_ journalist. The article itself was a joke. The whole thing was basically a Harry Potter biography, with his relationship with Sarah playing a prominent part. There was a sentence at the end of the article naming the other Champions Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour. Cedric hadn't even been mentioned.

Normally, Malfoy would have been making Harry's life a living hell for this article, but because of his promise to Sarah, he didn't. That didn't stop everyone else, though. All the houses, except Gryffindor, were heckling him in the halls, at lunch, and even in class. Even Professor Sprout, who usually was very nice to Harry, was giving him the cold shoulder. Cedric was from Hufflepuff, and she was Hufflepuff Head of House. One day, about a week before the first Task, Harry flopped down on the couch in the common room, looking dejected.

"Harry, it will be okay. As soon as you take on your dragon, everyone will see that you didn't want to enter, but have to play because of the contract. It isn't fair the way they are treating you, and I hope they all get what's coming to them," Sarah said, sitting next to him.

They knew about the dragons because of Hagrid. Even though he shouldn't have, he had taken Harry to see them. That was when Harry really started to panic. Professor Moody saw that he was anxious, so he had talked him into 'playing to his strengths'. That basically meant that Harry was going to fly to accomplish whatever it was he had to do. Since he was only allowed a wand, Sarah, Hermione and Ron were helping him with a summoning charm. And Harry, being the type of person he is, told Cedric about the dragons too. Ever since then, Cedric's friends were much nicer toward Harry.

"I am never going to get this," Harry said, thoroughly depressed.

"Don't say that. Every time you say that you end up doing worse. Just think positively, and you will get it in no time," Sarah said.

Harry let out a sigh, and screwed up his face in concentration. He was trying to summon pillows to him from across the room, with Sarah's help. Ron and Hermione were studying for Potions. The next afternoon was the first Task, and Harry was still having trouble with the charm.

"Accio pillow!" Harry shouted.

A pillow came whizzing to him, hitting him square in the chest.

"Harry, you did it!" Sarah exclaimed, clapping her hands, and bouncing up and down.

She ran to him, and planted a big kiss on his lips. He looked entirely pleased with himself, and said "Couldn't have done it without you."

"Well, you probably could have, but I just helped you along," she said sheepishly.

"No, I couldn't. You have been brilliant. I don't know what I would do without you by my side. Sarah," he paused "I love you," he said gazing into her eyes.

She was shocked at first, but then her lips broke out into a wide smile.

"I love you too, Harry," she said kissing him again.

Soon, the kiss was deep and passionate, and quickly escalading into a snog session. Sarah pulled away, rather reluctantly, and placed her forehead on his, looking directly into his green eyes.

"Which is why I don't want you dying tomorrow. So we have to keep practicing, until you can do the spell without screwing up your face like when Goyle is asked a question in Transfiguration," she said with a grin.

Harry chuckled, and resumed his stance. Within half and hour, every time he said the spell, a pillow would come flying at him. They moved on to objects that were heavier and further away, until both were satisfied that Harry would be able to summon his broom from outside.

"Thank you Sarah. I think I might be able to survive tomorrow," he chuckled.

"Don't talk like that. You will do awesomely. I think you might win," Sarah said with a grin.

"How do you figure that one?"

"Well, Fleur is a pansy, so she won't last; Cedric may be nice, but he can't fly nearly as well as you, so he may be trying a different approach; and Viktor," she hesitated, "well, he is always in the Library when I'm there, and he keeps trying to talk to me. He isn't even practicing for this," she finished.

When Sarah mentioned Viktor trying to talk to her, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"So, when he talks to you, what do you say?"

"I said _tries_ to talk to me. I'm usually with Hermione, so he just sits far away and stares at me. It is really annoying. Tell you what, the next time I go to the library, I will go alone, and you can come in your cloak. Just to see what happens. Could be fun," she smiled.

"I think that sounds good. I want to know if he's trying to take you from me or not," he pouted.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. I'm here to stay, and you know it. Now, I think my Champion needs some sleep. How about we go back to the common room, and fall asleep by the fire again. That is _always_ fun," she winked at him, and a broad grin spread on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm Here When You Need Me- Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Please review! I really would love it! Also, this is the last chapter for a while. When I originally wrote this story, I had written up to this point, then stopped, as my inspiration faded. So now, I am writing on this story, but it is taking me a while. Please bear with me, while I finish!

* * *

Do you two _ever_ sleep in your dorms?" Fred exclaimed. 

Harry and Sarah had, yet again, fallen asleep by the fire in the common room. It was almost a habit. Sarah got up first, and she walked to the girl's dormitories to take a shower and change before the Task, which would be taking place after lunch. When she got back down to the common room, almost everyone in the House was sitting around Harry, trying to calm him. Apparently, he was having a complete meltdown. Ron saw her walk in, and he sprinted toward her.

"Please go and talk to him. You are the only one who can make him relax. He is freaking out over there," he pleaded.

"He was fine last night. I guess it is just because it is less than six hours away. I'll go talk to him," and with that, Sarah strode over to Harry.

The crowd of people parted, and Harry looked up. He was completely pale, and his eyes had lost their sparkle. When she knelt down and took his hands in hers, they were clammy and cold. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Harry, listen to me. You are going to do fine. We have practiced this spell thousands of times. You have mastered it. You are an excellent flyer, and you won't have any trouble dealing with this. Think of it like a Quidditch game. You have to focus. Concentrate and you will amaze yourself with how well you do."

When Sarah finished her speech, Harry looked into her eyes, and threw his arms around her neck. When they broke apart, the color was back in his cheeks, and he wasn't shaking anymore.

"Thank you Sarah. I needed to hear that. Especially from you," he whispered.

"No problem. That is why I'm here," she smiled.

All morning, Sarah, Ron, Hermione, and Harry could be found at the Gryffindor table, and were periodically joined by others, wishing Harry good luck. In the middle of lunch, Malfoy came over to the group. He was alone, and looked as if he would very much like to run back to the Slytherin table.

"Good luck, Harry," he said, sticking out his hand.

Harry looked stunned, then cautiously shook hands with him.

"Thanks, D-Draco," Harry responded.

The two let go of the other's hand, and looked anywhere but at each other. Draco scratched the back of his head nervously.

"See you later Sarah, Ron, Hermione, and Harry," he said quickly before scurrying back to his seat.

When Malfoy had sat back down, the quartet turned to each other.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked.

"I told you guys that he wanted to be friends. He's trying. It is just taking a while, because of the, erm, _history_ between you four," Sarah said, attempting to put it as delicately as she could.

"I guess. It still feels weird though," Hermione whispered.

All of a sudden, all chatter ceased. The four looked around, and saw that Dumbledore had risen.

"Will all the Champions please follow Professor McGonagall outside? The rest of you will go down to the Quidditch Pitch in twenty minutes. Thank you," he stated. He then sat down.

Once again, all the color drained from Harry's face. Sarah noticed this, and kissed him on the cheek before whispering in his ear.

"You will be incredible. I love you."

He gave her a small smile and a hug, then he stood. He followed Cedric and Fleur out of the room. Krum had lingered behind, and gave Sarah a small wave, and a grin. Hermione saw what he had done, and she whipped her head in Sarah's direction, only to see Sarah as shocked as she was.

"Since when are you friends with Viktor Krum?" Hermione asked with a smirk on her face.

"Since never. I have never even spoken to him. He did the same thing to me the night the Champions were announced. And he said hi to me the night they arrived! _And_ he keeps following me to the Library," Sarah said quite perplexed.

"What is he playing at?" Ron asked, more to himself than to the group.

"I have no idea," Sarah mused.

"Well, I do," Hermione said. She had a stupid grin on her face.

"What? Why won't he leave me alone?!" Sarah said, shaking Hermione by the shoulder, being over dramatic.

Hermione giggled, and then spoke.

"I think he likes you. It is pretty obvious, actually. He doesn't talk to anyone, and there he is, waving at you!"

Sarah thought about this for a moment, then a look of pure horror crossed her face.

"No!! I don't want him to like me!! Why can't he go after someone who is _available_? This is a nightmare! Kill me now!!" she cried.

Hermione was rolling around in hysterics, and Ron was shaking with suppressed laughter. This was such a sight, that other people were beginning to look over at them. Sarah had to laugh at her friend's reactions, and soon, she thought the whole situation was rather comical.

Several minutes later, the whole student body was congregating at the Quidditch Pitch. Sarah, Ron, and Hermione got a spot at one of the seats in the middle of the stands, and had a clear view of the whole Pitch. Sarah took her seat next to Hermione. Hermione was sitting in between her and Ron. A few minutes later, someone sat on Sarah's other side. Sarah didn't even have to look at the person to know who it was. She had smelled the cologne so many times before, she automatically knew who was sitting next to her.

"Hey, Draco," she said, facing him.

"Hi Sarah. How are you?" he asked quietly.

"I'm really nervous actually. I hope Harry will be okay," she said, her voice quivering slightly.

"Oh, he will be fine. He's a good flyer, and he should do well," Malfoy said, with some difficulty.

It seemed that it was hard for him to compliment Harry, but he was going to do it anyways, to calm Sarah down.

"Thanks. I know you're right, I just wish that I could be absolutely sure that he is going to make it," she said with uncertainty.

"He will. He has a great girl to come back to," he said, glancing in her direction.

"Thanks, Draco. I'm glad we made up. I've missed hanging out with you," she whispered into his ear, so that Hermione, or anyone else for that matter, couldn't hear her.

He smiled, and opened his mouth to speak, when he was interrupted by Dumbledore's voice coming from an unidentified source.

"Welcome everyone, to the first Task of the Triwizard Tournament!" Everyone cheered. "The object of this Task is this: each Champion will be facing a different dragon, and in the nest of eggs that the dragon will be protecting, there is a golden one that the Champion must retrieve. Without this egg, they have no hope of continuing with the next Task. They may use any means to recover the egg, and points will be awarded to each Champion, based on how quickly they perform and the difficulty of the spells, charms, etcetera that they use. Also, points will be deducted if any of the other eggs are smashed in the process. Now, let the Task begin!"

Again, the stands erupted into applause.

Sarah watched as each Champion approached the challenge in front of them. The first one to deal with the dragons was Cedric. He didn't try flying, like Sarah had suspected he wouldn't. Instead, he tried to distract it with various spells. He narrowly missed a jet of flames issuing from the dragon's mouth. Eventually he had been able to grab the egg, but one got smashed by the dragon's tail. Fleur was next. She tried to do the same thing as Cedric, but she wasn't nearly as lucky. She got hit in the torso with the tail of the dragon as she made off with the egg. Krum was next, and everyone was shocked when they realized he wasn't going to fly. Krum tried to stun the dragon, and wasn't getting anywhere with it, as the dragon's skin was so thick. Soon though, he aimed for the eye of the creature, and it went down like a massive sack of potatoes. Calmly, he walked over to the nest, and grabbed his egg, to cheering from the Durmstrang boys. That just left Harry.

Sarah was on edge. When Harry walked out onto the field, he looked around, trying to get his bearings. The dragon was nowhere to be seen, and it looked as if it was going to be a clear path to the egg. However, the dragon was hiding behind a huge rock, and pounced as soon as Harry was in sight. Sarah gasped, and grabbed a hand of each person sitting next to her. Hermione looked like she was about to do the same thing, so Sarah suddenly grabbing her didn't surprise Hermione in the least. Draco, however, tensed up then relaxed, and put his other hand on top of hers. While running, Harry had raised his wand to the sky, and shouted something inaudible, though Sarah knew what it was. In a matter of seconds, Harry's Firebolt was shooting toward its owner, and Harry jumped on. The dragon gave chase, and the pair flew around the Pitch, until a sudden jerk from the dragon's neck broke the chain holding it back. Sarah's eyes started to swim with tears. _Oh, Merlin. Is he going to be okay?_ she thought.

Before she realized what she was doing, she had buried her head on Draco's shoulder. He was stroking her hair, and whispering to her that it would be okay. Just then, there was a collective gasp. Sarah looked up, and saw that Harry was now, nowhere in sight.

"Where did he go?!" she asked, starting to get hysterical.

"That's just it; he had flown over by the castle, and the dragon followed. Now, no one can see him," Draco whispered.

That was all Sarah could hear. She started to sob, and people began turning around to look at her like she was weird, but upon seeing that she was Harry's girlfriend, all the expressions turned to looks of sympathy.

It had been five minutes since Harry disappeared, and Sarah's tears had ceased. If she had had anymore tears left, she would have been crying though. All of a sudden, a moving speck materialized in the distance, somewhere near the clock tower. As it came closer, Sarah, and everyone else, could tell that it was Harry. The dragon was nowhere in sight. She gave an involuntary shriek, and began applauding along with everyone else. Harry got close to the eggs, and swooped down, grabbing the golden one.

About ten minutes later, after fighting their way through the crowd, Sarah, Ron, Hermione, and Draco reached the nurse's tent. Madam Pomfrey was dabbing some sort of purplish potion onto Harry's shoulder; apparently, the dragon had struck him. Then, with a wave of her wand, his shoulder was completely healed. Harry looked up, and saw his friends… and Draco waiting for him. He stood, and walked first to Sarah.

"You've been crying," he said to her.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Harry, don't you _dare_ scare me like that again! Do you hear me?!" she said, holding back some tears that had formed when she was walking to the tent.

He grinned, and replied with an "I promise," before pulling her into a tight embrace. Sarah could tell Draco had tensed up behind her, but that was his own fault. She had clearly said they wouldn't be getting back together.

"Good job out there, Harry. You were the best. Krum didn't even _think_ of flying!" Ron said, patting Harry on the back.

"Thanks, Ron. Hermione, what happened to your face?" Harry asked.

Sarah looked over at her friend, and saw, for the first time, that on one side of her face there were nail marks, where she had been clutching herself.

"Oh, I just got a little nervous there, for a second," she replied, sheepishly.

"A second? It looks like you were nervous for more like an hour, Hermione," Draco said.

Everyone looked around to him. Sarah smiled, and Hermione appeared like she was stunned. Ron was expressionless, and Harry let a small grin cross his lips before replacing it with a slight frown. Noticing the tension that her friends were exhibiting, Sarah broke the silence.

"Well, lets get back to the castle. I hear that Fred and George are setting up a party in the common room."

"Sounds good. I could use a little bit of fun right now," Harry said, grabbing the golden egg in his left hand, and taking Sarah's hand in his right one, lacing his fingers in hers.

The five of them made their way to the castle, and once they reached the Grand Staircase, Draco stopped.

"Well, I guess I will see you all later. Congratulations again, Harry," he said, and, not expecting a response, turned to walk away.

"Yeah, see you later, Draco. And thank you," Harry replied.

Draco turned back around and smiled. Harry smiled back, and started to make his way up the stairs. Sarah mouthed "Thank you," to Draco, who gave her a half-hearted smile, and looked into her eyes. She could see pain— not physical, but emotional pain in his eyes. Her face fell, and she turned to follow her friends, who had stopped at the top of the stairs waiting for her. Harry put his arm protectively around her waist and kissed her quickly but passionately on the lips. Sarah glanced at Draco, and she could have sworn she saw him wiping a silver tear from his cheek as he walked away.


End file.
